OUI, CHEF !
by Cyzia
Summary: Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d’hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s’accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy… UA, slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : OUI, CHEF !_**

**_Auteur : Cyzia_**

**_Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. _**

**_Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin._**

**_Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM._**

**_Petit mot : Oui, je sais… il serait bien plus judicieux pour moi de m'évertuer à finir les posts de mes fics en cours, au lieu d'en commencer une nouvelle… je m'étais pourtant jurée de la finir avant de commencer à la poster, mais la tentation était trop forte… Donc voici un petit cadeau pour tout ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres écrits, sur lesquelles je peine un peu… (mais certaines d'entre elles sont en cours (à croire que les 'encouragements musclés' de certains (n'est-ce pas Karli... :-) ) m'aient motivés!), je vous rassure tout de même, les 'Enfants du destin' et les 'Secrets Interdits du placard à balais')_**

_**

* * *

Un grand merci à Myschka pour ses aimables corrections.**__**

* * *

Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur…**_**

* * *

**

OUI, CHEF !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 – Ambiance survoltée en cuisine…

- « Mais qui m'a foutu des crétins pareils ?... On a pas idée d'être aussi con ! »

Christopher osa à peine remuer et encore moins lever le petit doigt.

- « VIENS ICI ! »

Il sursauta, hésita un bref instant, puis sous peur de représailles encore plus terribles, il s'avança vers le Tyran.

- « Bouge toi le cul ! Tu penses peut-être que je vais le faire à ta place ? »

- « Non, Chef. », plaida-t-il mièvrement.

- « Pardon ? J'ai rien entendu ?... »

- « NON, CHEF ! », tenta-t-il avec un peu plus de conviction.

- « Et alors… ? Mais, bouge de là ! Active un peu tes neurones !... », voyant que le jeune apprenti ne réagissait toujours pas assez vite, il lui jeta la casserole à terre, répandant ainsi son contenu grainé sur le sol.

Christopher n'eut nul besoin qu'on lui dise ensuite quoi faire.

Christopher était apprenti cuisinier. Cela faisait à peine un mois et demi qu'il avait entamé sa formation, mais il pouvait dire qu'il en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. Car après tout, il ne s'agissait que de la cinquième fois en deux jours qu'il carbonisait (et c'était là bien le terme approprié…) l'une de ses préparations… Aussi, il pouvait déjà se rendre les yeux bandés jusqu'au local minuscule où se trouvait les serpillières et les balais.

- « Et tu me nettoies ça proprement ! Je veux qu'on puisse manger par terre ! C'est clair ? »

- « OUI, CHEF ! »

Il s'activa, cette fois ci de plus belle, et une fois n'est pas coutume, la tache avait été nettoyée, la casserole noire (sans commentaires…) dormait dans l'eau de la plonge et il s'appliquait à recommencer (pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui) sa sauce hollandaise. La première fois, il en avait fait des œufs brouillés… et la deuxième, et bien, vous y avez assisté ! Il l'avait brûlée, trop distrait qu'il était à vouloir faire deux choses à la fois.

Le Tyran le lui avait pourtant dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur une seule tâche, s'il n'était pas assez dégourdi pour pouvoir penser à sa casserole sur le feu… mais bon… il avait tout simplement voulu se dépêcher, aller plus vite pour pouvoir enfin, au bout d'un mois et demi d'acharnement, réussir une sauce hollandaise du premier coup…

Et ça aussi, le Tyran le lui avait dit…

Après près de quarante jours de travail à réaliser cette sauce tous les jours, la moindre des choses serait de la réussir de temps à autre… Car après tout, le fait qu'il soit un débutant, cela n'excusait pas tout.

Il avait choisi cette voie, ce métier qui le passionnait depuis si longtemps. Il avait également choisi cette entreprise, ce restaurant étoilé où il avait eu la chance de trouver cette place.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas choisi, c'était le Tyran !

Son chef…

… mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

Ce connard (il le pensait chaque jour qu'il passait en ces lieux) blondinet de la mi-vingtaine arrogant et prétentieux.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? rien !...

Assurément.

Quelques mois plus tôt, au printemps, il avait effectué un stage d'une semaine en cuisine et y avait adoré l'ambiance survoltée, mais sympathique de cette équipe de cuisiniers. La chef, Hermione Granger, bien que sévère et consciencieuse, était douée pour la pédagogie et lui avait appris les premiers gestes avec patience et calme.

… Tout le contraire de cet énergumène.

A croire qu'il était maudit !

… Hermione s'était engueulée avec le propriétaire des lieux, un investisseur bourgeois n'y connaissant strictement rien en cuisine. Leurs trop nombreuses divergences d'opinion l'avaient amenée à quitter les lieux avec perte et fracas.

Le patron avait donc fait appel en toute hâte à un ami à lui qui faisait des saisons dans des palaces en Italie. Un jeune chef prodige de vingt six ans dont on parlait avec effervescence dans tous les magazines culinaires réputés.

Il avait ainsi débarqué dans la cuisine de l'hôtel pendant l'été, et depuis… y faisait régner l'ordre et la terreur…

Ils étaient en tout près d'une vingtaine en cuisine. Quelques stagiaires, six apprentis, des commis, des cuisiniers, deux pâtissiers, et lui… le chef…

Draco Malfoy…

Tyran de son état.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très long, mais j'espère toutefois que vous avez apprécié cette entrée en matière… **_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sujet ne tournera pas du tout autour de ce jeune apprenti, je vous vois déjà arriver avec vos gros sabots 'mais où est Harry ?', et bien, il arrive dès le prochain chapitre, et très en forme !**_

**_J'espère que vous me ferez part de votre opinion dans une petite review (il s'agit du bouton bleu là en bas à gauche, pour ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude (je sais qu'il y a des irréductibles qui n'aiment pas ça…), lol._**

_**Je vous embrasse, à bientôt !**_

**_Cyz'ement vôtre !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre : OUI, CHEF !_**

**_Auteur : Cyzia_**

**_Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. _**

**_Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin._**

**_Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM._**

**_Merci à Myschka pour ses correc, je l'adore cette fille…_**

_**Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur…**_

**

* * *

**

OUI, CHEF !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 – Arrivée en douceur.

_

* * *

Quel hôtel splendide, vraiment… C'est si bon de revenir dans la Capitale, et ce cadre m'a beaucoup manqué… _

Il passa une main leste dans ses cheveux d'ébène tentant distraitement de les discipliner.

Il poussa le portique et s'avança vers la réception. Il fut accueilli aimablement par l'un des deux réceptionnistes qui lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Le second leva la tête et s'exclama :

- « Hey, Harry ! C'est génial,… j'ai entendu la bonne nouvelle ! Tu reviens enfin ! »

- « Mano !... Oui, je suis vraiment très heureux de retrouver cet endroit… et puis vous tous aussi, bien entendu. »

Il regarda le jeune homme métissé faire le tour de la réception, s'avancer vers lui et lui donner une accolade.

- « Alors tout le monde est encore là ? Vous avez tous survécu ? », s'enquit Harry. « Je mourrais d'envie de vous revoir. »

- « Eh bien, oui, tous. Enfin, non, Hermione est partie il y a trois mois. Ca a 'clashé', comme dirait Jules, avec Edgar… »

- « Ouh… », grimaça le brun, « ça n'a pas du être joyeux… »

- « Ah ça, non, je te l'assure ! C'était la panique à bord, puisqu'elle est partie du jour au lendemain. Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas son genre à laisser les gens dans la panade, mais le boss avait apparemment vraiment dépassé les bornes… »

- « Mais… et elle, ça va ? Elle a retrouvé un boulot ? », lui demanda Harry.

- « Tu penses bien… C'est de Mione dont on parle là. Elle a trouvé une place d'enfer… le paradis sur terre ! Elle chouchoute un couple de milliardaires retraités sur leur yacht aux Caraïbes… »

- « Non ? C'est super… Je suis heureux pour elle, dans ce cas. Je la mailerai prochainement. J'étais coupé du monde avant, j'ai écrit à personne… », il haussa les épaules pour s'en excuser, « Mais sinon, Edgar a-t-il trouvé quelqu'un de bien rapidement en cuisine ? »

- « Oh la, oui… Pour être efficace et bien, le Tyran, il est bien… », laissa planer le réceptionniste.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

- « Le Tyran ? »

- « Harry ! ».

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir à quelques pas sur une superbe blonde aux formes harmonieuses.

- « Izzi ! », s'exclama le brun tout en lui faisant les bises.

- « Isabelle, s'il te plaît. Au boulot, c'est le boulot, tu connais l'adage… », le railla-t-elle.

- « Très bien, Isabelle. Je suis ravi de te revoir, tu es magnifique ! »

- « Merci… Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, l'endroit n'avait pas la même âme sans toi… », puis elle s'arrêta, reprenant un maintien plus conforme à la situation, se tournant vers le jeune homme métisse. « Je suis désolée, Manoël, mais je vais devoir t'enlever Harry, l'heure du rendez-vous avec George approche. Je l'y conduis. », elle s'adressa à Harry, « Tu es prêt ? »

- « Mais, bien entendu, je suis tout à toi… », plaisanta-t-il, il se tourna rapidement vers Manoël, « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… ! »

- « Tu auras déjà l'opportunité de découvrir ça par toi-même… Je te laisse la surprise ! », le nargua-t-il en retour.

Harry, confus, se détourna et suivit la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur.

- « Vous parliez de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

- « Oh… Mano m'a annoncé le départ de Mione et son remplacement par un certain tyran… »

- « Eh bien… deux minutes dans la place et tu es déjà au courant des derniers potins, à ce que je vois… »

- « Oui. Et donc, ce tyran ?... »

- « Je crois que comme l'a dit si bien notre cher ami, on va te laisser te réadapter en douceur et faire la connaissance des nouveaux par toi-même. »

L'ascenseur venait d'arriver au deuxième sous-sol. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de George, un grand noir quadragénaire qui occupait le poste de responsable du personnel.

Harry entra dans le bureau après avoir remercié brièvement son amie de l'avoir accompagné.

Il avait été contacté quelques semaines auparavant par George pour remplacer leur maître d'hôtel-sommelier. Harry en était plus que ravi. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait quitté sa place et la France par la même occasion, et bien qu'il eût adoré les endroits fabuleux où il avait travaillé, l'ambiance du Plaza Athénée et ses amis lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

Aussi, il accepta avec joie et empressement la proposition que lui faisait le directeur du personnel de remplacer son ancien supérieur.

C'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour lui : il avait ainsi une fulgurante promotion, bien que justifiée tant il était doué, et avait négocié une rémunération conséquente.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était revenu du Japon. Il était retourné dans l'hôtel particulier qui appartenait à sa famille depuis le début du siècle et profitait encore des quelques derniers beaux jours qu'offrait l'été indien sur la Capitale.

Il sortit du bureau une demie heure plus tard, ses contrats signés en main.

Dans deux jours, il serait le responsable d'une équipe qui gérait deux restaurants, dont un plusieurs fois étoilés, et le service de quatre vingt chambres et suites.

Il avait attendu longtemps. Mais il avait enfin ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis tant d'années et personne ne pourrait le lui gâcher…

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas au sujet de la dernière phrase ?... **_

**_Bien entendu, on se comprend… le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils vont engager une mini guérilla au Plaza… lol, je m'en réjouis !_**

_**J'espère qu'à présent vous vous sentez doucement un peu plus dans le feu de l'action…**_

**_Je vous vois venir : 'Mais quand vont-ils s'affronter enfin? et patati et patata...' La réponse est on ne peut plus simple : ils vont se voir pour la première fois dans le chapitre 5. Ce qui, si vous savez lire entre les lignes, veut dire qu'il y a déjà deux autres chap d'écrits et qui n'attendent que vous ! Et vous avez raison ! Pour une fois que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance... j'en suis pas peu fière ! Ca faisait si longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé ! _**

**_Là au moins, je peux vous promettre de poster la semaine prochaine ! j'essaierai donc, vous l'avez compris, de poster hebdomadairement._**

**_Je voulais encore vous remercier pour toutes vos nombreuses reviews. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de temps à faire les rars, et je veux bien que ça m'en prenne encore plus la prochaine fois ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... J'ai été réellement touché que cette histoire plaise tant, j'y mets pas mal de mon quotidien, ou encore de choses que j'ai vécu -bonnes et mauvaises...-, aussi, dire que cela m'émeut pas mal est un euphémisme..._**

_**Passez par la case 'submit review', ne recevez pas 20000 francs et allez directement en prison !...**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Satine, Zackounette, Sycca : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! je suis heureuse que cela vous ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour tous les chapitres à venir...**

**Garla sama : oui, en effet, tu as raison, cela va plutôt rapidement clasher entre nos deux chéris. Merci encore, bisou.**

**Nakaria : Alors voilà, tu as eu ton beau brun ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas encore de confrontation pour l'instant, je plante le décor. Ce Christopher est tout simplement l'un des apprentis que j'ai eu en cuisine, lol. Il m'a marqué l'esprit le jour où il m'a dit qu'il ne m'obéirait pas parce que j'étais une fille... fort heureusement, il est devenu moins con ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu, kisu, merci et à la semaine prochaine.**

**abc : merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de penser à moi, lol. Je te rassure, mon patron actuel l'est depuis presque deux ans (ce qui est significatif ! sinon, je me barre vite fait en général !) et est vraiment génial (il est gay, autant dire que la yaoïste en moi est comblée !). Kisu !**

**Raziel the SoulEater : Oh qu'est-ce que j'aime toute cette obéissance ! Ca me fait frémir et mouiller ma petite culotte de bonheur, lol. merci, en tous les cas, à bientôt, kisu!**

**Misse CC : Oh chouette, encore une connaisseuse de la restauration ! Eh oui, on le plaint ce pov' petit arpet'... lol, merci, gros bisou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre : OUI, CHEF !_**

**_Auteur : Cyzia_**

**_Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. Ah et pour ce chapitre ci, j'ai emprunté quelques bribes de paroles de l'album de la BO de 'Step up', sur laquelle j'aime bien bouger._**

**_Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin._**

**_Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM._**

**_Merci à Myschka pour ses correc, je l'adore cette fille…_**

**_

* * *

RARS ANONYMES : _**

_**Mimic, Sylviane, Yohina, RazielTheSoulEater** (toujours aussi disciplinée, j'adore!)**, Sycca : Merci beaucoup les filles pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes beaucoup touchées, je suis heureuse de voir que ce Harry-tout-en-douceur soit à votre goût par ce qu'il est du mien! et puis, faut en profiter, dès la fin du chap 4 on verra davantage son côté 'remonté', lol. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera également !**_

**_Garla Sama : En effet, il y a de fortes chances que Harry (défenseur des opprimés même dans ce UA) soit plutôt révolté par le comportement scandaleux de notre blond adoré... Et oui, ces amis seront surpris par ce Harry plus vrai que nature, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, kisu!_**

**_Nakaria : Eh oui, notre beau brun est arrivé. J'adore le genre de hasard qui te fait aller sur ff... et surtt si tu tombes sur mes écrits!!! Merci, j'espère que ceci te plaira !_**

_**

* * *

Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur… **_**

* * *

**

OUI, CHEF !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – suite à la réunion…

* * *

- « _Boy…no matter what we go through, you step up, I'll step up too…it don't matter what the haters say as long as you are my boo…no matter how hard it gets, this love will have no regrets, as long as when we're stepping on the dance floor, it's me and you… so much harder at times I cried a river, you dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter,…Boy,…no matter what we go through… »_

Harry avançait au cœur du parc Monceau. Ses rollers glissaient sur le bitume, slalomant entre les promeneurs. Plusieurs jeunes filles s'étaient retournées sur son passage, poussant quelques gloussements en entendant ce beau spécimen chanter à tue-tête, bien plus fort qu'il ne semblait s'en apercevoir.

Cela lui avait manqué, de faire le tour du parc qui bordait l'immeuble où il vivait.

Ses amis du Plaza l'avaient longtemps taquiné sur le fait qu'il travaillait alors que vraisemblablement le serveur n'avait nul besoin de cela pour vivre. De ses parents fortunés, il avait hérité un petit immeuble dans le huitième arrondissement, ainsi que quelques comptes bancaires bien remplis.

Mais il était tombé raide dingue du monde de la gastronomie fine qu'il avait découvert adolescent, aux côtés de son grand-oncle, Albus, avec qui il avait écumé bon nombre de réceptions mondaines.

Le vieil homme lui avait inculqué le goût des bonnes choses et surtout l'amour inconditionnel des bons vins. Il avait alors entamé son cursus dans une grande école hôtelière, où Albus l'avait inscrit.

Son apprentissage n'avait pas été aisé, comme pour bon nombre de jeunes gens dans ce domaine-ci. Son premier emploi après l'école, il l'avait trouvé auprès d'un des plus grands sommeliers de tout Paris, au Plaza Athénée. Il avait débuté comme simple serveur, appréciant chaque jour un peu plus l'endroit et les gens qui l'entouraient. Les mois passant, ses supérieurs avaient su voir le potentiel du garçon et il avait rapidement obtenu la place de chef de rang.

Après trois années formidables, entouré de gens qui étaient à présent ses plus proches amis, il avait cependant eu besoin de quitter ce lieu qu'il chérissait tant. Il avait pris le large, voyageant pendant deux ans au gré des jobs qu'il trouvait.

Nul ne lui avait demandé d'explication alors, mais il sentait qu'à présent, de retour, il n'échapperait pas à quelques interrogatoires en règle. Mano, Jules et Izzi n'en avaient jamais connu la raison réelle, et il avait bien peur de devoir se mettre à table dans les prochains jours…

Il s'arrêta, se cherchant un banc libre et s'y étala de tout son long. Une bonne heure de roller l'avait dérouillé. Les derniers temps, il avait été plus habitué à faire du surf ou de la plongée, mais voilà… la Capitale n'offrait pas ce genre de charme-là…

Il contempla quelques instants le célèbre érable sycomore, qui faisait plus de quatre mètres de circonférence, avant de fermer les yeux tout en montant un peu le son de son mp3. Il ne put une nouvelle fois s'empêcher de fredonner quelques bribes de paroles tout en se délassant sous le soleil automnal pourtant encore bien chaud.

- « I'mma shine, I'm gonna make it Ain't nothing to it to it  
I'll take it  
I feel it  
I'll flip it  
Pull it pull it I'll straight get it  
I'mma climb  
I ain't waitin'  
There's no need with the money I'm makin'  
For streetin' for chasin' we get it in  
The crunk hatin'

Enough don't believe you don't succeed  
and if you don't apply you won't achieve  
you keep ya head up high  
feet down low follow your heart  
'till you get to the door  
bells and wheels and wheels away  
never trust a soul I'm here to say  
Stop dependin' on and be yourself  
and grab a hold and don't look left  
so take a swing and here's your chance  
you got nothing to lose so make a stance  
the clock is tickin' and time ain't waitin' with ya

all alone see that's what your facin' », chantonna-t-il sans cesse, le soir tombant déjà derrière les toits les plus hauts entourant le parc.

Quand il sentit un vent léger balayer ses bras nus, il rouvrit les yeux et reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il devait aisément être près de vingt heures. Il avait somnolé pendant presque de deux heures… Le jet lag l'avait épuisé. Bien qu'il fût là depuis une semaine, il avait encore un peu de mal à ne pas s'endormir à l'heure japonaise…

L'entretien qu'il avait passé l'après midi même l'avait vraiment mis de bonne humeur. Il se promit d'appeler Mano, en espérant que son numéro n'ait pas changé, pour lui proposer de se faire une sortie sympathique le lendemain soir. Il aimait le samedi soir à Paris, et plus que jamais bénissait son nouveau contrat, qui stipulait qu'il n'était pas de service le samedi et le dimanche. (_Nda : alors là, je vous jure que j'ai été troué… J'ai fait pas mal de recherches, et, étant moi-même chef, j'ai été déconcerté en apprenant que ce resto n'ouvrait pas le week-end ! ils ont des horaires de rêves ! je vais aller postuler là-bas, lol !) _Ils pourraient ainsi se faire d'innombrables sorties mémorables, comme du temps où Hermione, Mano, Jules, Izzi et lui-même étaient aussi proches que les cinq doigts d'une main.

Harry avait hâte d'être à lundi soir, pour son premier service. Retrouver l'ambiance si particulière au moment du coup de feu, quand toute la brigade est en ébullition en cuisine, alors qu'en salle, le calme et la distinction la plus absolue règnent autour des convives choyés.

Il ressentait d'autant plus d'impatience à retrouver la cave à vins du Plaza (_Nda : non, sérieusement, allez sur leur site et regardez leur carte des vins, c'est du délire !)_, à flâner parmi ces milliers de bouteilles, qui pour certaines étaient presque inestimables.

Harry venait de se redresser et entamait doucement le chemin du retour en zigzagant entre les derniers badauds. Arrivé devant sa porte, il remercia le concierge qui lui avait ouvert la porte et lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un autre temps, ouvrit les portes et s'y engouffra, appuyant sur le dernier bouton.

Les Potter avaient conservé les deux derniers étages à leur usage exclusif. Harry l'avait aménagé en agréable duplex, réservant les cinq premiers étages à la location.

Il profitait ainsi d'une vue imprenable sur le parc et les alentours depuis sa terrasse, au dernier étage, jouxtant son salon. Il avait condamné l'entrée de l'avant dernier étage, préférant y aménager les chambres et parties privées de l'appartement. Il y accédait par une porte dérobée derrière le bar du salon. Peu de personnes savaient en fait que l'appartement comportait deux étages, persuadés qu'Harry était un excentrique qui se bornait à vivre dans son immense salon et sa terrasse.

Harry emprunta cette porte, descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de sa chambre. Il fit couler l'eau fraîche dans la douche et y pénétra.

Une fois rhabillé, il monta à l'étage, se prépara à dîner et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, sa musique préférée du moment pulsant des hauts parleurs.

Il savait que bon nombre de choses avaient changé en deux ans, aussi avait-il emporté avec lui un exemplaire de cartes des deux restaurants. Izzi lui avait également remis un document résumant les principaux changements de l'hôtel les deux dernières années. En effet, le palace parisien avait subi quelques réaménagements dans les plus grandes suites.

Il prit la liasse de papiers en mains et les étudia tout en finissant son verre de vin.

Bien que sa position de maître d'hôtel eût pour fonction également de s'occuper des chambres de l'hôtel en plus des deux restaurants, il ne se faisait que peu de soucis. Alors qu'il était l'adjoint de son prédécesseur deux ans auparavant, il conciliait très bien ses différentes tâches. Aujourd'hui il avait mûri, encore, et aurait plus de facilités qu'à l'époque.

La tenue des chambres n'était pas son registre, la gouvernante en chef était là pour ça, mais c'était lui, ainsi que son nouvel adjoint, qui dirigeait le service en chambre. En cela, la tâche était nouvelle. Il ne gérait à l'époque que les deux restaurants.

Il avait appris que Jules, l'un de ses amis et ancien collègue, avait été promu au poste d'adjoint, et il s'en félicita. Ils feraient tout deux du bon travail, une équipe du tonnerre.

Il se leva, débarrassa la table basse. Déformation professionnelle oblige, une assiette traînant négligemment sur la nappe le dérangeait vraiment.

Il retourna s'asseoir, se plongeant à nouveau dans sa lecture. Il sombra peu de temps plus tard dans le sommeil, vautré sur son canapé. Et en cela, on devait bien donner raison aux inconnus passant dans cet appartement, Harry vivait les trois quarts de son temps dans ce salon…

* * *

Notre Tyran, lui, avait passé une journée des plus exécrables… 

Il avait assisté à une réunion de service à la fin de l'après midi, où George, le responsable du personnel, leur avait annoncé un changement dans la hiérarchie en salle.

L'autre pipelette de Jules avait eu une promotion. Dieu seul sait ce que cette poule avait fait pour l'avoir…

En fait, Draco ne préférait pas savoir.

On lui avait aussi rabattu les oreilles avec le retour de l'enfant chéri du pays, un certain Ry-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi.

Certains auraient pu le trouver rabat-joie, mais non, Draco, lui, était convaincu d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement pragmatique. Il n'en avait rien à foutre que Monsieur-je-suis-adoré-par-tout-le-monde soit de retour, car ça il l'avait compris, il semblerait que cet emplumé ait été chef de rang au Plaza auparavant. Et c'était bien là le seul fait qui comptait : si ce gars était repris, c'est qu'il devait être compétent, et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait à lui. Il n'avait pas de temps à s'extasier au pied d'un quelconque minet.

Ce gars serait son homologue en salle, aussi, il l'espérait chevronné. Draco n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un autre couillon incapable, il en avait déjà bien assez dans sa brigade…

Le service entier avait été un calvaire.

Tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot.

'Harry revient !'

_Chouette !!! Il y a même un de ces pingouins qui est venu me le dire, à moi… comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que l'autre brosse à cul revienne !_

_Oui, parce que je l'ai vu partir du bureau du blackos juste avant notre réunion ! Je suis persuadé que c'était lui, l'autre échevelé de service !_

_J'espère en tous les cas qu'il saura camoufler sa touffe quand il est au travail… parce que là, quand même…ça fait négligé !_

_Si j'en vois encore un qui s'extasie sur le sujet, je jure de commettre un meurtre…Tout à l'heure, même cet attardé de Christopher s'y est mis, alors qu'il ne connaît pas ce type et ne l'a même jamais vu._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si exceptionnel, ce 'Harry de mes…'_

_Les serveurs sont tous extatiques, dès qu'ils mettent le pied au pass ils ont un sourire béat flanqué sur leurs tronches._

_Je n'ai jamais vu personne se réjouir d'avoir un nouveau boss, d'autant plus que Louis, notre actuel maître d'hôtel est exceptionnellement compétent. Ce gars est un bijou en salle, pas une fausse note ! Le seul qui ne m'ait jamais contrarié depuis que je suis ici…_

_Espérons que l'échevelé saura en faire de même, tout mon espoir résidant dans le fait que c'est Louis qui a formé ce jeunot… Avec un peu de chance, il sera un minimum à la hauteur._

Draco se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il fit le tour des lieux avant de tout fermer à clé, et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

_Bon, il est presque une heure… je suis vanné. Au lit. Et qu'on vienne plus me casser les couilles du week-end avec leur Harry-à-la-mords-moi-le-nœud !_

**_

* * *

_**

oooOOOooo

Voilà… C'est un tout petit peu plus long (et ce même sans les paroles de chansons!), j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué ! En fait, le chap était deux fois plus long au départ (le week-end d'Harry en faisait parti), mais je me suis dit que je préférais garder cette mise en page là, comme cela au moins je peux vous promettre d'essayer de poster une fois par semaine ! (eh oui, y en a qui ont une vie ! j'ai des cuistots à tyranniser, moi… niark,… enfin, je suis quand même un peu moins méchante que Dray… ils m'offrent même des cadeaux à Noël !, c'est dire si je suis un chef sympa :-) !)

**_J'ai fait pas mal de recherches, sur Paris, le Plaza, le huitième arrondissement où le palace, le parc et l'immeuble d'Harry se trouvent. J'espère ne rien avoir dit de bizarre… je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite Alsacienne, et il me semble que c'est un arrondissement plutôt chic, c'était le but recherché._**

_**Je remercie Zouzou avec laquelle j'ai passé une bonne soirée (même si c'était une moins bonne soirée pour toi ma belle…) tout en écrivant ceci. J'espère que ça t'aura plu !**_

**_Un peu de pub : allez lire les ChildrenOfTheDeathMark, ou encore Melissandre, ce sont mes lectures du moment ! _**

**_

* * *

QUELQUES PRECISIONS UTILES : _**

**_- plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que quelques uns de mes personnnages portaient les noms des persos de 'Grey's anatomy'. Bien que j'adore véritablement cette série (dont la BO est par ailleurs ma musique de fond continuelle, je vous la conseille), il se trouve que le précédent chapitre a été écrit il y a presque un an et à ce moment là je n'avais encore jamais vu la série. Cela est donc un hasard total, ou alors comme l'a si bien dit Melissandre (ma chérie, je t'adore!), 'en fait, c'est G.A. qui t'a copié et non l'inverse'... J'aimerai tant que ce soit le cas, mais malheureusement non, je suis encore loin du niveau des scénaristes de G.A. ..._**

**_- Harry sera maître d'hôtel. Draco, chef de cuisine. Et donc, ils ont des postes à responsabilités égales. Certains d'entre vous se sont un peu emmêlés les pinceaux pensant que Harry serait le boss de Dray. Non, il sont censés travailler en 'harmonie', côte à côte..._**

_**

* * *

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur ! **_

_**Lundi matin, l'empereur, sa femme et le petit prince sont venus chez moi me laisser une review...**_

_**Mardi matin, l'empereur, sa femme et le petit prince sont venus chez moi me laisser une review...**_

_**Mercredi matin, tous les lecteurs...**_

_**Allez, hop, vous avez compris ! Une review, please, pour me faire savoir ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas, sait-on jamais, je suis loin de la perfection ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre dont j'adore la fin ! Le pov' Ryry va se faire avoir en beauté !**_

_**Merci, votre Cyz'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Titre : OUI, CHEF !_**

**_Auteur : Cyzia_**

**_Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. _**

**_Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin._**

**_Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM._**

**_Merci à Myschka pour ses correc, je l'adore cette fille…_**

_**

* * *

Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur… **_**_

* * *

Place aux rars : _**

**_Elo : mais non, tu n'es pas chiante, j'enrage moi-même de bloquer là-dessus. Je vais me pencher sur la suite du 'w-end...' dès que je pourrais. Je te garantis pas que ce sera tout de suite, pour l'instant je suis bien plus axée à continuer sereinement 'oui, chef' et 'les enfants du destin'. Je te remercie en tous les cas pour tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra. à bientot, j'espère!_**

**_Ayanena : eh bien que de pêche comme tu dis, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te transmettre ça. Et oh ho, une connaisseuse ! je suis contente de voir que l'un d'entre vous connaît également ces chansons, elles me filent toujours la pêche ! J'espère que la fervente lectrice que tu es apprécieras ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup sa fin! à bientot, kisu!_**

**_Zackounette, Seb, Tinalisa : merci beaucoup mes chéris pour vos reviews, je suis si heureuse que cela vous ait plu! Zack, on se parlera sur msn plus en détails. J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût, cuit à point... Kisu et à bientôt!_**

**_Badangel : alors disons ma belle que question 'drame personnel' pour Harry, il a perdu ses parents (comme ds l univers hp traditionel), mais il n'est pas plus traumatisé que ça, espèce de sadique! lol. Quelque chose l'a en effet un peu forcé à partir de l'hôtel il y a deux ans mais tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant! Dray a, c clair, de gros a priori en ce qui concerne Harry, mais c'est pas fini! Merci encore pour ta review, et bonne lecture, kisu!_**

**_Nakaria : oh tu sais, les cuistos sont rarement tout gentils et désoeuvrés, ce sont au contraire bien souvent des petits malins obsédés! le nombre de commentaires graveleux ou de mains aux fesses que j'ai eu à subir... (même de la part d'un de mes patrons... c'est dire!). Et oh hoho, je n'ai pas dit que Harry allait se faire avoir par Dray... tout le monde en a conclu ça, c bizarre... j'ai rien dit de tel! enfin... vous verrez bien! Merci pour tes commentaires sur Paris, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir raconté de bêtises, c'est un arrondissement que je connais pas bien. Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant! kisu_**

**_Garla sama : merci beaucoup! je suis heureuse que tu y ais vu tout ça! Et c'est vrai Dray a un language super imagé et fleuri, c'est tout à fait voulu! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais, tout finira bien, je déteste les fins tristes, et ici, où le but est de faire rire (voire grincer des dents), je n'en vois pas l'intéret! merci encore, kisu!_**

**_Yohina : Nul besoin d'angoisser! tu verras, c'est plutôt très drôle qu'autre chose (enfin moins pour Harry que pour nous, mais bon, on se refait pas, hein!) Tu penses bien qu'il y aura des bugs partout, Harry et Dray devront travailler conjointement... et ce sera pas du gâteau, foi de pâtissière! gros kisu, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci bcp!_**

**

* * *

**

OUI, CHEF !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – Retrouvailles

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé tard dans la matinée. Il avait traîné un long moment dans son salon, avant de descendre se changer dans sa chambre. Avant de la quitter, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner une photo qui veillait au bord de son lit. Il n'y avait pas dormi depuis son retour. Il s'y sentait emprunté et mal à l'aise. 

_Il faudrait sans doute que je refasse la déco… Ca m'aiderait, ça changerait tout du moins ! Enfin, on verra ça le week-end prochain. Appelons Mano. Il doit être réveillé, il est presque quatorze heures._

Et en effet, Manoël était réveillé. Pas depuis longtemps, mais il l'était et c'était l'essentiel, mieux valait ne pas le tirer de son sommeil réparateur si l'on voulait en tirer quelque chose pour le reste de la journée…

Il accepta avec joie l'invitation du brun à passer l'après-midi avec lui. Harry lui demanda d'appeler Izzi et Jules pour une éventuelle sortie le soir même, et le jeune homme accepta sa tâche volontiers, avant de lui dire qu'il l'attendrait en bas de chez lui d'ici quinze heures.

Harry en fut heureux et retourna dans sa cuisine où il se prépara un jus de fruits frais revigorant.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit un temps plus tard, le concierge l'informa de la présence de son invité. Harry lui répondit qu'il arrivait de suite.

Le jeune homme, soigneusement apprêté, entra dans l'ascenseur.

A peine était-il arrivé au rez-de-chaussée qu'une tornade brune le renversa.

- « Ash ! » (1)

- « Hey ! tu sais que je suis habillé correctement, moi ! Arrête de me dégueulasser ! », nargua-t-il le métisse.

- « Mais c'est que c'est vrai… C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait beau comme ça ? », se moqua gentiment Mano en se redressant.

- « Euh, oui, enfin, non… Arrête de te payer ma tête, couillon », dit-il tout en se relevant et en époussetant son jean. « Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça à Tye ! Il ne tiendrait pas le choc face à un Potter enragé et en pleine forme ! »

Voyant l'air renfrogné que prit soudain son ami, il s'inquiéta :

- « Tu es toujours avec Tyric, dis moi… », s'enquit Harry avec douceur.

- « Eh bien, justement… »

- « Oh merde, je suis désolé, Mano, vraiment, je savais pas… J'suis un con fini des fois… J'y peux rien, dans ce genre de trucs, je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat ! »

- « C'est pas grave, vieux… Je… C'est moi qui ai cassé. Mais, … c'était pas facile pour autant… Je l'aimais encore, mais c'était plus possible, on se supportait plus », dit-il avec un vague sourire penaud.

- « Allez viens, on va se chercher un banc sympa dans le parc et on se mangera une glace pendant que tu me parles de tout ça… Ca te va ? », proposa Harry.

Il fut content que le jeune homme accepte. _Merde… Tyric et Mano… Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur majorité… Ca fout les boules, j'en reviens pas…_

L'après-midi passa très agréablement. Mano s'épanchant de ses désespoirs affectifs sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry lui narrant ses voyages, ses joies découvrant le monde, ses peines d'être loin d'eux,…

Après leur ballade dans le parc, ils s'étaient rendus dans plusieurs magasins, Harry voulant faire quelques emplettes. Il devait en fait racheter bon nombre de vêtements d'hiver, quelques costumes également, ayant acquis une carrure plus imposante que lors de son départ de France. Le sport et les climats plutôt chauds, le forçant souvent à se jeter à l'eau et à nager de longues heures, ayant sculpté sa silhouette. Il était à présent un peu moins maigrichon qu'auparavant, il accusait même quelques bons kilos de muscles supplémentaires sur la balance.

- « Je suis jaloux de toi, Ash. »

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore, Man' ? »

- « Non, mais t'as vu ta ligne ? »

Harry sourit. Il savait que tôt ou tard l'un de ses amis mettrait les pieds dans le plat, lui disant qu'il avait terriblement changé !

- « Hey, beau gosse… Ces tablettes, là », fit-il en les désignant du doigt. « elles étaient pas là, avant, crois-moi, je l'aurais remarqué ! »

- « Et depuis quand Mossieur me mate-t-il d'aussi près ! », plaisanta Harry.

- « Depuis bien longtemps et tu le sais, idiot ! »

Ils partirent dans un fou rire. Ils avaient été proches depuis le premier jour, quand Harry s'était retrouvé au Plaza, pour la première fois alors qu'il avait vingt-deux ans.

Mano avait toujours eu une sorte de béguin pour le brun, mais avec le temps cela s'était transformé en amitié véritable, le métisse le taquinant malgré tout bien souvent.

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il adorait Mano, mais pas comme cela… Auparavant, le jeune homme était en couple avec Tye, donc loin d'être libre, et Harry, lui, eh bien, c'était Harry… Il ne s'était jamais épanché sur le sujet. Nul n'avait connu le moindre de ses flirts, il gardait cela pour lui. Et à présent, il espérait que son ami ne se fasse pas d'illusion…

Après bon nombre de sachets et d'achats, ils s'en retournèrent vers l'immeuble des Potter. Harry invita son ami à se rafraîchir dans l'une des salles de bain si l'envie lui prenait pendant que lui-même se préparerait pour la soirée.

Izzi, Jules et Mano étaient de ceux qui connaissaient l'appartement d'Harry dans sa quasi-intégralité (il ne leur permettait cependant pas l'accès à sa propre chambre), aussi ne se fit-il pas prier et retrouva le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'eau de la première chambre d'invité.

Le moment de retrouver leurs deux amis au restaurant arriva plus vite que prévu, et c'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent à la table où Izzi et Jules les attendaient devant un cocktail.

- « Alors comme ça, on nous a même pas attendu ? », s'écria Harry, faussement offusqué.

Il sourit et leur fit la bise à tout deux avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie blonde.

Mano entreprit de raconter leur après-midi. Il passa un moment, qu'Harry jugea cependant trop long, à disserter au sujet des tablettes récemment acquises du revenant.

Nombre de rires ponctuèrent la soirée, et plusieurs d'entre eux résultaient de blagues à l'encontre d'Harry.

Ainsi, Jules et Izzi avaient tenté de lui faire croire que depuis peu ils étaient un couple. Harry en avait avalé son vin de travers. Ce qui était des plus compréhensibles quand on connaissait les oiseaux en question… On faisait difficilement plus gay et 'folle' que Jules… Et Izzi était, en fait, quelqu'un d'aussi renfermée qu'Harry quand il s'agissait des histoires de cœur et on avait rarement su quoi que ce fût au sujet de sa vie privée.

Ils avaient fini la soirée chez Harry, sur la terrasse. L'automne était encore doux, et ils profitèrent des derniers vents chauds allongés sur les transats, sirotant de délicieux cocktails qu'Harry leur avait préparé.

- « Ash, faudra vraiment que tu m'en donnes la recette ! Mec, où est-ce que tu as appris à faire des délices pareils ! Ca me soûle à une vitesse incroyable ! »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- « Il le crachera pas son secret, laisse tomber pour ce soir, Man'. », s'exclama Jules avec justesse.

Tôt ou tard, tous finirent par s'assoupir dans les sofas du salon, quand la terrasse leur était devenue trop fraîche.

Harry, repu et voyant ses amis étalés en tous sens, se dirigea encore vers les toilettes dans le but de soulager sa vessie qui avait été fort sollicitée par cette soirée de beuverie.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube inondaient les baies vitrées du septième étage, Izzi réveilla en douceur Mano et Jules. Etonnés de ne pas trouver Harry en leur compagnie, ils pensèrent qu'ils avaient dû aller se coucher.

Avant de quitter les lieues en catimini, Mano voulut utiliser les sanitaires. Il ouvrit la porte et retint un cri de surprise.

Il appela discrètement ses deux comparses, afin de leur montrer sa découverte.

- « Je l'ai trouvé… », ajouta-t-il avant de leur désigner la porte. « Mais ne faites pas de bruit ! »

Quand Harry émergea aux alentours de midi, il se sentait complètement courbaturé. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, perplexe.

S'apercevant de sa position plus qu'étrange, il ricana.

_Merde… Ca, c'est la meilleure ! Je l'avais pas encore faite celle là, m'endormir sur les toilettes saoul… Faut le faire, si si !_ _Et avec les pantalons sur les genoux… rahhh, espérons qu'ils m'ont pas vu comme ça !_

Il se releva en douceur, mais non moins sans difficultés. Son dos le tiraillait de partout, il jeta un bref regard dans son dos et se maudit. Son merveilleux postérieur portait une superbe marque de la forme exacte de la cuvette des toilettes… _eh merde… je rêve !_

Il releva son pantalon, sortit et vit que ses amis étaient partis.

Il souffla, soulagé. _Ils ont dû penser que je suis allé me pieuter dans mon lit, ça c'est cool._

Il s'assit dans son canapé, expirant. Ses fesses le faisaient vraiment souffrir.

Il s'allongea un instant plus confortablement dans le but de 'finir sa nuit'. Il cligna des yeux, fatigué, et vit son reflet dans le grand miroir fixé au plafond au dessus de la table basse.

_Mais… mais putain, c'est quoi ça ?..._

Il se redressa et se regardant plus attentivement, courbant son dos endolori pour se fixer dans le miroir.

_Oh les chiens !_

_Les sales cons… alors ça, c'est pas cool, les gars !_

Complètement ahuri, Harry fixait les lettres en feutre noircissant son front.

'_Bon retour parmi nous, Ash !'_

_Oh les cons !_

_J'espère que c'est pas du marqueur, sinon, je vais en chier pour enlever ça._

Harry courut à sa salle de bain, rageur.

_Oh les petits cons, ils veulent jouer à ça…_

_**

* * *

**_

oooOOOooo

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Pour info, c'est du vécu ça ! Pas moi, mon chéri ! Il s'est endormi saoul aux toilettes alors qu'on faisait une crêpe-party chez lui avec ses collègues que je voyais pour la première fois… Aaaah, épisode mémorable, je pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'en servir, désolée, chéri !

_**Au prochain chap, rencontre explosive au programme !**_

**_Une précision : j'ai dit que Harry serait maître d'hôtel (poste à responsabilités le plus élevé en salle), mais également sommelier (puisqu'il en a les capacités et la formation). Il occupera donc les deux postes. Certains n'ont pas saisi la chose... X )_**

_**Je vous embrasse fort, à plus mes pluches !**_

_**Une review contre tout l'amour du monde !**_

_**Et encore, c'est pas cher payé…**_

_**Cyz'ement vôtre.**_

(1) : copyright, 'Le pari', des 'ChildrenOfTheDeathMark', Stellar et Kris qui m'ont gentiment autorisé à utiliser ce surnom pour Harry, je le trouve très sympa ! Et les filles, je dois dire que depuis que j'ai lu cette fic, mon Harry a évolué vers un mec plus cool… j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si vous m'inspirez ! Allez les lire, elles sont géniales et trop méconnues, surtout pour le Pari qui mérite bien plus de lecteurs, si vous voulez mon avis !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Titre : OUI, CHEF !_**

**_Auteur : Cyzia_**

**_Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. _**

**_Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin._**

**_Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM._**

**_

* * *

RARS ANONYMES :_**

**_Ayanena : Eh bien, merci! je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ait plu, j'ai adoré moi même cet épisode du marqueur et j'espèrais que ça plairait! Leur rencontre est là, pour toi! apprécie ! et tu as raison, va lire les Children et reviews les, stp, ça leur fera plaisir! Kisu._**

**_Malaurie, Zackounette, Midinette blue, Sycca : merci à toutes les quatre, je suis heureuse que cela vous ait plu, et espère qu'il en sera de même pour les pages qui suivent... merci encore, et gros kisus!_**

**_Tinalisa : Oui, Harry est plutôt très mystérieux! tu n'en sauras malheureusement pas davantage pour l'instant en ce qui concerne sa vie privée. j'espère que la suite te plaira, kisu!_**

**_Garla sama : voici la rencontre des Titans, comme tu dis! Le Tyran y est déjà pas mal cinglé, je trouve! Et en effet, les potes sont souvent ceux qui vous mettent dans la mouise! Merci et à bientot, gros poutous!!!_**

**_Raziel The SoulEater : oh, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser! bien que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là! J'adore aussi 'Ash', dès que j'ai lu ce nom, je me suis dit 'ça c'est mon ryry!' et fort heureusement les Children me l'ont prêté... je te remercie pour ta review et espère que la suite te plaira! gros bisou! à bientot!_**

**_

* * *

Merci à Myschka pour ses correc, je l'adore cette fille… _**_**

* * *

Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur… **_**

* * *

**

OUI, CHEF !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 – réunion

* * *

- « Ah ben tiens, vous voilà…, bande de sales traîtres ! », s'écria Harry en pénétrant dans le vestiaire. 

Manoël et Jules éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

- « Ben, tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça partirait ! », annonça le jeune métis entre deux rires à l'adresse du serveur.

- « Oh, je suis désolé, Harry. Ce sont ces deux démons de Satan qui ont voulu s'en prendre à ton beau visage… », se défendit Jules.

- « Hey, sale lâcheur ! », cria Mano.

Harry les observa attentivement.

- « Oh, Ash, ça va ?... Dis, tu nous en veux pas, non ?... », voulut se rassurer le réceptionniste.

Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis annonça avec un ton sadique :

- « Oh mais si !... et je me vengerai ! Et je le ferai quand nul d'entre vous ne s'y attendra… »

Les deux jeunes hommes grimacèrent. Ils savaient le maître d'hôtel relativement rancunier…

- « Vous êtes malin, vous deux… Vous n'imaginez pas tous les moyens dont j'ai dû user pour effacer ce truc ! Vous avez encore de la chance de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser un marqueur !... », dit-il juste avant de sourire et de reprendre, « C'est pas des façons d'accueillir son nouveau boss, ça ! ».

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'ils entendirent la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir sur un homme blond, élancé et au physique avantageux.

Harry s'avança vers lui avec assurance et lui tendit la main tout en souriant.

- « Harry Potter, le remplaçant de Louis. Enchanté. ».

Le blond le dévisagea attentivement avant de serrer sa main avec poigne et de se présenter à son tour.

- « Draco Malfoy, chef de cuisine. »

- « Oh, c'est vous ! On m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de vous, je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi, … aussi jeune ».

Malfoy fronça les sourcils un instant.

- « Tiens donc, et puis-je savoir ce que l'on dit sur moi ?... »

- « Oh, eh bien, Georges vous tient en très haute estime », se rattrapa Harry, sentant les regards insistants de ses amis dans son dos. « Je suis ravi de travailler en collaboration avec un jeune chef aussi talentueux. »

- « Eh bien, j'espère pouvoir en dire de même… », conclut le blond avant de se tourner vers son casier et de l'ouvrir.

Mano et Jules rejoignirent Harry. Ils saluèrent Draco d'un 'Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy' commun, il leur répondit d'un salut de la tête.

Harry lui lança avant de partir :

- « Alors à tout de suite, à la réunion. », auquel le blond répondit un murmure indistinct.

Les trois amis s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur de service dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent.

Harry jeta un regard perplexe à Manoël qui lui répondit :

- « Je te l'avais bien dit… Malfoy est un tyran ! »

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de ce type. Il lui avait laissé une impression de malaise évident. Il savait d'ores et déjà que la communication avec cet homme se ferait difficilement, maintenant il fallait voir à quel point…

Mano les laissa sortir au 2ème sous-sol, à l'étage des bureaux et des salles de réunion, se dirigeant lui-même au rez-de-chaussée vers la réception.

Harry et Jules se rendirent dans la salle qui jouxtait le bureau de Georges, le chef du personnel. Izzy, son assistante, les y attendait déjà.

Harry s'avança vers elle, lui fit les bises tout en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'elle aussi, tout comme les deux autres farceurs, se trouvait dans le pétrin.

Elle rit à l'annonce, accueillit Jules tout aussi amicalement et leur proposa de s'asseoir.

Un petit brun timide, aux yeux bleus portant un joli costume, pénétra dans la pièce et salua les personnes présentes en leur faisant les bises et souhaitant la bienvenue à Harry. Il s'agissait d'Ivan, l'adjoint d'Harry en ce qui concernait la sommellerie.

Georges arriva peu de temps après, suivi par Malfoy, Thomas et Ella, son second et sa chef pâtissière.

oooOOOooo

_Bien,… au moins, il a essayé de dissimuler un peu sa touffe, mais c'est pas encore vraiment ça…_

_Regarde moi ces abrutis ! c'est quoi ça, un club de tantes ? C'est une réunion de travail, pas un séminaire sur l'amour en communauté…_

Draco observait son second et sa chef pâtissière donner des accolades prolongées à Harry, chacun se faisait les bises, les uns après les autres se serrant dans les bras, glapissant des 'Oh Harry, ce que c'est bon de te revoir' à tour de bras.

Georges s'avança vers Harry, lui serra la main et demanda à tous de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Louis arriva en dernier et referma la porte. Il serra les mains de chacun, Draco éprouva cette fois-ci une réelle sympathie pour la seule personne qu'il en estimait digne de la salle, avant que celui-ci ne s'avance vers Potter et lui face à son tour une accolade amicale, lui disant qu'il arborait de belles couleurs et qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Harry le remercia vivement et lui offrit d'occuper la place libre à ses côtés.

- « Voilà, puisque tout le monde est là, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer cette réunion. Tous se connaissent ici, en dehors de messieurs Malfoy et Potter. », il se tourna vers Draco. « Chef, voici Harry Potter, il remplacera notre actuel maître d'hôtel, Louis, qui va nous quitter pour une retraite bien méritée. Monsieur Potter est spécialisé dans l'œnologie, c'est pourquoi il occupera également le poste de sommelier. Jules l'assistera pour le service en salle et Ivan s'occupera de gérer la cave à vins. Il a passé trois années fructueuses au Plaza en notre compagnie à tous il y a deux ans, et le revoilà. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de le retrouver parmi nous. L'équipe en sera à nouveau soudée et unie. »

Harry le remercia discrètement et attendit la suite des présentations.

- « Harry, notre nouveau chef, vous l'avez compris, se nomme Draco Malfoy. Il est parmi nous depuis le début de l'été et fait un superbe travail dans les cuisines de notre restaurant gastronomique. Après avoir officié dans de nombreux palaces sur les côtes méditerranéennes, nous avons eu de la chance de pouvoir le débaucher et le ramener à Paris, où je crois qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé. C'est cela ? », Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, se leva pour serrer une nouvelle fois la main du brun par-dessus la table.

Celui-ci se leva à son tour et la serra volontiers avant de se rasseoir et de dire :

- « Nous avons brièvement fait connaissance dans les vestiaires. Merci, Georges. », il fit une pause, puis s'adressa à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. « Je tenais à vous dire que c'est pour moi un réel plaisir de revenir parmi vous. Vous me manquiez beaucoup, ainsi que l'ambiance de l'hôtel. J'espère retrouver en chacun d'entre vous, l'entente cordiale qui nous unissait par le passé et faisait de nous une équipe de gagneurs, motivés par l'envie d'offrir la perfection à notre clientèle et de satisfaire leur moindre désir. »

Tous, sauf Draco, lui sourirent et acquiescèrent en retour. Il se tourna ensuite vers Louis, à ses côtés.

- « Je tenais également à vous remercier, Monsieur, pour l'enseignement excellent que vous nous avez donné, pour votre patience et votre générosité. Une nouvelle fois merci. Je vous souhaite de nombreuses années pleines de joie et surtout de repos, loin de la frénésie constante des palaces… ».

Quelques éclats de rires percèrent dans la salle pendant que Louis se redressait pour donner une accolade au brun, entamant ensuite lui-même un petit discours pour remercier l'ensemble des gens présents pour ces nombreuses années de travail commun.

_Non mais, pour qui il se prend ? …'Vous me manquiez beaucoup…'. Il se croit en colonies de vacances, là ou quoi ?..._

_Je rêve. Eh bien dis moi, mon Louis, on est dans de beaux draps avec une folle pareille._

_Et regardez moi cette tignasse…_

_Il passe son temps à remettre ses innombrables épis en place ! Ca va être bien ça en salle… 'excusez-moi, mais mon brushing ne tient pas en place…' hou, hou…Sale fiotte, va !_

Harry le regarda perplexe un instant. Pourquoi le blond le fixait-il comme cela ? Avait-il quelque chose dans la figure ?

Draco se rendit compte que son observation insistante n'avait pas été des plus discrètes et fit semblant de plonger dans le discours de Louis tout ouïe.

_Connard…_

_Tu crois m'impressionner ? … Ton numéro marche pas avec moi, va falloir faire d'autres courbettes, mon vieux, pour me mettre dans ta poche comme le Louis ! Ca, c'était un gagnant !_

_Pas comme toi, vulgaire minette !_

_Hey ! pour ton information, ton teint respire bien trop le soleil et la glande pour te donner l'air d'un bosseur ! Tu dois encore être un de ces fils à papa bourré de pognon, qui passe son temps en cabriolet pour se faire bronzer la face… Non, non, je suis sûr que t'es du genre des pédales à aller se faire faire des UV dans une petite cage toute bleue…_

_Loser !_

_Me dis pas qu'Alain approuve le postulat de types comme lui… Sinon, ça promet, j'en ai pas fini avec les hurluberlus._

Alain Ducasse était le créateur du restaurant pour lequel ils travaillaient tous. C'était lui, bien que plus souvent qu'Edgar, le PDG de l'hôtel, qui avait son mot à dire sur ce qui s'y passait d'important. Or le grand chef cuisinier était partagé entre ses nombreux restaurants disséminés sur la planète et donnait leur direction à un chef. Ici, Draco était ce chef. Et vraisemblablement, ce Potter avait également dû gagner la confiance du grand chef d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il était là à la direction de la salle… et ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

Draco émergea de ses pensées à la fin de la réunion. Il salua Louis avec chaleur et lui souhaita une bonne retraite amplement méritée.

Puis il se dirigea sans mot supplémentaire à l'adresse des autres vers les cuisines en entraînant Thomas et Ella à sa suite.

Il laissa à son adjoint le soin de s'occuper de mettre en route les premiers petits travaux et se dirigea vers la salle de repos du personnel où il alluma une cigarette afin de décompresser.

Quand il rejoignit la cuisine, il serra la main de chacun de ses subordonnés leur souhaitant le bonjour.

Ils étaient arrivés entre temps et chacun s'attelait déjà à sa tâche. Il demanda à son second de lui préparer un essai pour le dîner du soir même.

Un important dîner d'affaires se déroulait ce soir au restaurant étoilé du palace. Une quarantaine de hauts représentants du groupe Hugo Boss se réunissaient ce lundi. La salle du restaurant leur était ainsi exclusivement réservée.

Thomas s'affaira à lui présenter une assiette de chaque plat qu'ils testèrent ensemble afin de tout vérifier.

Draco lui donna les dernières recommandations, fit quelques ajustements sur les assaisonnements et le laissa à ses travaux avant d'aller voir ce que faisaient ses apprentis, Christopher, Luna et Gaylor.

Inévitablement, il dût s'énerver.

_Putains d'incapables ! Même pas fichus de faire ce qu'on leur demande…_

Il les confia chacun à l'un des différents chefs de partie. Christopher alla aux pré-entrées avec Pierre. Luna, une excentrique petite pimbêche aux yeux de Draco, rejoignit Olivier aux poissons. Et Gaylor, le dernier mais non le moindre -puisque celui-ci au moins était plutôt doué bien que plus lèche-cul que tous les autres réunis-, fut placé aux bons soins de Karim aux viandes.

Tous les deux mois environs, il intervertissait les places ainsi. Cela permettait aux apprentis de toucher à tout, une fois un des domaines plus ou moins maîtrisé. Les cuisiniers, pour leur part, changeaient également de postes de temps à autres, mais beaucoup moins souvent et, en général, selon leurs affinités.

Faire les changements, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, ce soir, juste avant un dîner important, était un bon test pour son équipe. Il verrait ainsi qui s'adaptait le plus aisément et qui serait à la traîne…

Draco se dirigea ensuite dans le laboratoire des pâtissiers, qui était une salle deux fois plus petite que la cuisine elle-même qu'elle jouxtait.

Ella et Arthur, son second, s'occupaient de dresser l'assiette du dessert et des pré-desserts, tandis que Myagui, leur stagiaire japonais, faisait les décors en chocolat pour le soir même.

Il fut très satisfait par leur travail. Les trois formaient une bonne équipe et l'ambiance dans le petit labo était toujours agréable. Draco s'entendait bien avec ceux-ci et aimait venir s'y réfugier et élaborer des idées nouvelles de desserts avec son homologue lorsque les loustics de la cuisine lui tapaient trop sur le système.

Peu de temps après, il dût rejoindre le pass où Georges l'avait fait appeler. Là, l'y attendaient le chef du personnel ainsi que Harry. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ?

- « Chef, auriez-vous le temps de faire rapidement faire un petit tour à Harry dans les cuisines, bien qu'il connaisse déjà l'endroit ? Vous pourriez ainsi le présenter à votre équipe, du moins à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore… », s'enquit Georges.

- « Mais, bien sûr, avec plaisir », laissa-t-il grincer entre ses dents, un sourire faux collé sur les lèvres.

_Non mais, sérieusement, pensent-ils réellement que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de jouer à la nounou pour cet échevelé de bas étage ?..._

- « Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes généreux de m'accorder ainsi votre temps que je sais être précieux. », répondit Harry, essayant d'être poli. Il fit le tour du pass et emprunta la porte que le blond avait ouverte pour lui.

_Après vous, votre Altesse…_

_Pignouf !_

- « Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous faire faire le tour des locaux, vous les connaissez déjà. Je vais donc vous présentez à l'équipe. », dit Draco, voulant rapidement de se décharger de sa tâche.

- « Bien, comme vous le voulez. »

Draco cria un 's'il-vous-plaît, votre attention' tout en claquant dans les mains. Tous se retournèrent dans la cuisine et le silence se fit.

- « Gaylor, va chercher les pâtissiers. »

- « Oui, Chef ! »

Le jeune apprenti disparut en courant, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les dudits à sa suite.

- « Voilà, je tenais à vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, le remplaçant de Monsieur Louis et, par conséquent, le nouveau maître d'hôtel du Plaza Athénée. Voici Monsieur Harry Notter … »

- « Potter. », l'interrompit Harry.

- « Ah oui, Potter, excusez moi. », il souriait intérieurement. Dieu qu'il était aisé de se foutre d'un imbécile pareil…

- « Je vous demanderai de le respecter au même titre que moi et de lui réserver votre meilleur accueil. »

Harry voulut prendre la parole afin de le remercier et de les saluer, mais le blond le prit de court.

- « Voilà, vous pouvez disposer et retourner à votre travail. Allez,… au boulot ! »

La vingtaine de personnes leur faisant face se dispersa rapidement laissant encore entendre quelques chuchotements entre les plus jeunes.

Draco se retourna et s'adressa à Harry.

- « Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain et narquois.

- « Non, non merci. Je vais à mon tour disposer, j'ai à faire en salle. Merci encore. », lui répondit-il une colère sourde dans le regard. Cet abruti ne lui avait même pas laissé deux petites minutes en compagnie des cuisiniers qu'il connaissait et qu'il aurait bien aimé saluer personnellement. Cela attendra la fin service, se dit-il.

- « Ce fut un plaisir », dit le blond tout sourire.

Harry passa la porte et rejoignit le restaurant. Draco retourna en direction de la pâtisserie et entendit au passage Christopher qui se confiait en un murmure à Luna.

- « Il est trop craquant… Je suis certain qu'il doit être adorable, ce type ! ».

Draco l'interpella et lui lança un regard sombre.

- « Christopher, tu ne te trouves pas là dans une basse-cour, garde tes fantasmes de midinette pour ceux que ça intéresse. Retourne au travail, je ne veux entendre que le son de ton fouet ! Et ne t'avise pas de rater ton émulsion ! »

- « Oui, Chef ! Je suis désolé, Chef ! », répondit le pauvre apprenti, tout penaud de s'être fait prendre.

- « Tu m'en diras tant… »

_Mmmhhh… Je suis pas aidé avec des poules pareilles !_

_T'as vu ça où, toi, qu'on frétille en un quart de seconde pour un laideron pareil ! Si encore il se coiffait convenablement…_

_oooOOOooo_

**_Alors j'espère qu'à présent vous serez tous et toutes heureux de leur rencontre ! Je vois quelques détraqueurs arriver à grands pas : évidemment, non, ils ne se sont pas sautés à la gorge dès leur première rencontre... Ils sont civilisés tout de même, du moins pour l'instant... Autant dire que le soleil ne restera pas au beau fixe!_**

**_Vous remarquerez également, je l'espère, que la longueur du chapitre a augmenté! il fait quasiment le double du premier. Je pourrais difficilement faire plus si je veux garder mon rythme de post hebdomadaire, aussi j'espère que cela vous contentera. Ce sera bien assez dur comme cela pour moi de poster la semaine prochaine, j'ai un travail incroyable au taf, les gens ne cessent d'acheter et mon équipe a du mal à suivre en production ces temps-ci... Aussi je ferai mon possible, c'est promis!_**

**_J'ai à présent fait le plan définitif de la fic, elle comportera dix chapitres (si rien ne vient bouleverser mon schéma). J'en suis plutôt contente._**

**_Le prochain chapitre comportera leur premier service ensemble... et Harry va vite se rendre compte de l'ambiance survoletée en cuisine..._**

**_Reviewement vôtre,_**

**_Cyz'._**

**_ps : au fait, j'ai été un peu perplexe que si peu d'entre vous se soient posés des questions sur Harry au dernier chap... Pourquoi était-il parti,... je vois que vous vous laissez ballader sans rien dire, donc je vous laisserai découvrir par vous même._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre : OUI, CHEF !**_

_**Auteur : Cyzia**_

_**Disclaimer : Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de JKRowling… Bien que le palace le Plaza Athénée existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. **_

_**Rating : Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin.**_

_**Résumé : Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM.**_

_**Myschka, ma beta en général, ne peut actuellement plus me corriger. Elle a quelques soucis, je lui souhaite un bon 'rétablissement'... Bises à toi, ma jolie !**_

_**Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur…**_

**_Et je dédie ce chapitre à Shiraz, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel..._**

_**oooOOOooo**_

**OUI, CHEF !**

_**OooOOOooo**_

**Chapitre 6 – premier service…**

_Eh bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce type est loin d'être très sympathique… J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une merde collée à ses pompes de sécurité…_

_Mmmmhhh… Du calme, Harry. Tu vas pas flancher face au premier obstacle, je suis certain que, comme tout un chacun, ce Malfoy a une faiblesse à exploiter. Nul doute qu'on va finir par l'amadouer !..._

_Ouais… enfin, faut pas pousser quand même,… si j'arrive à le dérider un peu et à obtenir de lui ne serait-ce qu'une conversation polie et sincère, ce sera déjà un grand pas au vu du manque de communication dont ce type fait preuve. 'C'est moi le Chef, le grand manitou, ouh hou !!!'_

_Mouais…_

_Bien, revenons en à nos moutons._

_La salle est impeccablement dressée. Merci, Jules…_

_Tiens, le voilà._

- « Alors, Harry… Tu as fini ton tour dans l'antre du démon ? », s'enquit son adjoint.

- « Oui, ce fut assez bref et je ne te cache pas que cela fut assez désagréable. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce Malfoy ne m'apprécie guère. Encore faudrait il que je reste plus de cinq minutes en sa présence pour en être certain. »

- «Crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas ! », s'exclama Jules avec le sourire.

Même si Harry fut déconcerté par la remarque de son collègue, il ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par la froideur du cuisinier en chef. En effet, il avait senti l'hypocrisie dans ses sourires et le mépris dans son regard. Il en vint même à douter que l'erreur de prononciation dans son nom était fortuite. Mais qu'importe, il n'aurait qu'à entretenir une relation cordiale et professionnelle avec cette personne, donc il s'en accommoderait.

Le serveur le guida à travers les salles de restaurants afin de le familiariser avec les nouveaux changements apportés sur les thèmes et les ambiances. Harry eut un coup de cœur particulier pour le restaurant d'été, La Cour Jardin, en effet ce lieu avait été entièrement restauré en son absence et relevait à présent d'un dépaysement hors du commun. Les tables rondes de 2 ou 4 personnes étaient disposées dans la cour intérieure de l'hôtel sous des parasols rouges vifs. L'air embaumait la senteur des géraniums rouges qui fleurissaient tout autour de cet endroit. Des vignes vierges s'enlaçaient le long des mur et des colonnes environnantes. Le chant des oiseaux donnaient à cet endroit l'allure d'un petit paradis terrestre, isolé du tumulte parisien. Oh oui, Harry était enchanté de découvrir une telle oasis de quiétude.

Jules lui désigna ensuite les deux restaurants dont Harry aurait la charge, bien qu'il les connaisse déjà. Il lui détaillait aussi les nouvelles consignes formulées par Monsieur Ducasse quant à l'organisation générale des lieux. Harry l'écoutait et enregistra mentalement les informations qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Alain remontant à deux mois maintenant, au moment où il avait croisé le Chef à Tokyo et que celui-ci lui avait proposé le poste de Louis. Sa vive capacité d'adaptation, ayant été forgée au fil de son expériences dans les différents endroits où il avait voyagé et travaillé, l'avait préparé à endosser ces responsabilités.

Il vérifia que les tables étaient bien dressées, ainsi que la tenue des employés à son service. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en ayant conscience que cela n'allait pas les discipliner, bien au contraire. Il commençait à sentir le stress du premier jour, mais loin de lui faire peur, cette sensation le stimulait !

Il fut finalement conduit vers la cave à vins afin d'être présenté à son nouvel adjoint sommelier. Harry arriva et se souvint du brun rencontré la veille. De taille moyenne avec des yeux bleus intenses, le jeune homme le salua chaleureusement. Ses cheveux étaient savamment disciplinés et ses traits étaient doux. Tout en lui respirait la douceur.

- « Bonjour, Ivan, nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement hier.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, oui en effet, je m'en souviens.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais lorsque nous ne sommes pas en présence de clients, et me tutoyer également.

- D'accord », répondit l'adjoint en rougissant quelque peu. « Vous... Tu es prêt pour ce premier service ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et même impatient de commencer ! »

Harry trouva sa timidité touchante. Néanmoins, il savait que le jeune homme, qui deviendrait son second bras droit en quelque sorte, serait efficace et à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Ils examinèrent ensemble les cartes des vins et vérifièrent les stocks afin de dresser la liste des commandes à effectuer rapidement pour les jours à venir. Harry se permit une visite guidée de la cave en laissant ses yeux apprécier la rondeur des bouteilles, ainsi que leur couleurs. Des odeurs familières chatouillèrent ses narines, toutes ses senteurs étaient gravées dans sa mémoire comme de précieux trésors, des essences d'un bonheur qui semblait lointain.

- « Quel bel endroit… », murmura Harry dont les yeux parcouraient les lieux avec un lueur de nostalgie.

Les souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Tous les moments passés avec son oncle Albus à apprendre la science de l'œnologie lors des après-midi de dégustation en compagnie de différents sommeliers, puis sa propre expérience ici-même alors qu'il travaillait comme jeune sommelier sous les ordres du vieux Louis... Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et il fut rappelé à la réalité en écoutant Jules discuter avec quelqu'un qui était derrière lui.

Il fit volte face pour saluer l'arrivant quand sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme aux yeux clairs et à la coupe sauvage, ses légères boucles châtains entourant un visage chaleureux et charmeur.

Thibault.

Il s'était demandé si il travaillait toujours ici, mais avait tout fait pour ne pas se diriger vers le bar de l'hôtel, afin de ne pas le croiser. En effet, le barman et lui avaient eu une liaison assez mouvementée, quasi passionnelle et qui s'était assez mal terminée. Harry l'avait très mal vécu et cet évènement avait en partie été la cause de son départ. Personne au Plaza Athénée n'avait été au courant de cette relation et Harry trouva ces retrouvailles assez douloureuses.

- « Bonjour Harry, je viens chercher quelques alcools afin de réapprovisionner les frigos du bar.

- Bonjour Thibault », fit Harry gêné et le regard fuyant, « Ivan va te donner ce que tu veux, il connaît la liste des alcools. »

Harry ne put se débarrasser de ce sentiment de gêne et, percevant le regard de Jules dans lequel il lisait de l'inquiétude, il fit brièvement un sourire, répondant ainsi qu'il allait bien à la question muette de son ami. Il inventa une excuse sur la nostalgie de l'endroit où il se trouvait, se donnant là un bien maigre alibi. Soudain, il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et vit Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier affichait un indéfinissable sourire. Harry fut troublé.

Il vit Thibault, qui en profita pour s'en aller en lui souhaitant un bon retour de loin, et il le regarda partir penaud, en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'ils discutent un jour. Il semblerait que le chef ait assisté à la scène et Harry se demanda s'il avait deviné quelque chose.

A cette pensée, Harry se tendit. Même si il n'avait rien dit, tout dans son regard criait "j'ai vu en toi…" et Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Il le vit s'approcher lentement d'eux et demander à Ivan quelques bouteilles de rouge afin de réaliser une gelée. Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait eu conscience d'avoir retenue, qu'au départ du chef cuisinier.

_La poisse ! _

Merde, je ne peux même pas être tranquille dans ma cave à vins !

Est-ce que je viens l'emmerder dans sa cuisine, moi ! Mais c'est qu'il commence à me courir sur le haricot, ce Cro-Magnon! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression bizarre, qu'avec lui, cela ne va pas se passer en douceur ? Et pourquoi ce sourire ?… d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais me méfier de ce gars.

Oui, mais avant tout, calme toi mon vieux, c'est pas le jour ni le moment de t'occuper de ce chieur, tu as d'autres choses à faire.

Harry fila aux vestiaires pour se préparer. La soirée promettait d'être intense en raison de la venue de personnes importantes. En effet, le restaurant avait été entièrement réservé à un groupe de commerciaux de la société Hugo Boss pour un dîner d'affaire. Une quarantaine de personnes étaient attendues ce soir, il lui avait fallu dépêcher une dizaine de serveurs et sommeliers afin de les chouchouter. Le menu unique avait été programmé à l'avance et le chef cuisinier en avait surveillé toutes les étapes de préparation.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivée des premiers clients, Harry rassembla ses troupes afin de leur faire un petit discours d'encouragement. Et c'est l'œil pétillant, le sourire bien en place et les cœurs légers que serveurs et sommeliers se dirigèrent vers la salle afin d'effectuer le service.

Harry supervisa la sortie en salle des plats, s'assura de la bonne ambiance en salle, et géra la proposition des vins de la soirée.

Les clients eurent l'air satisfaits par l'ensemble de leurs mets, ainsi que par le service. L'heure du dessert approchant, Harry s'approcha du pass, curieux de voir comment travaillait la cuisine avec ce nouveau chef.

Il poussa la porte et, là, s'arrêta net sidéré. Devant lui, le Tyran hurlait à n'en plus finir sur l'un des jeunes apprentis, Christopher, lui semblait-il. Il remarqua l'expression de terreur qui se peignait sur les visages aux traits tirés. Bon sang, depuis quand un cuistot devait avoir l'air d'avoir couru un marathon ? Ce maudit Chef de cuisine avait plus l'air d'un militaire gradé, qu'un professionnel de la restauration gastronomique. Harry le regarda presque aboyer une longue minute jusqu'à ce que le chef se tourne vers lui, le visage fendu d'un sourire narquois et le regard mauvais.

- « Un problème, Potter ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui jeta un regard vindicatif avant de se détourner. Il ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans ses affaires. En effet, chacun sa tâche et les poules seront bien gardées. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insatisfait de l'ambiance malsaine qui régnait en cuisine. Une personne stressée commettra plus d'erreurs, c'est pour cela que lui même mettait un point d'honneur à s'assurer de la bonne humeur de ses troupes. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas que le Tyran mène une vie d'enfer à sa brigade.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, Harry remercia toute son équipe et les félicita avant de se rendre au vestiaire. Là, il reconnut Christopher, le jeune apprenti à qui le Chef passait un savon à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Deux de ses jeunes collègues étaient là également : Luna et Gaylor si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Harry évita de se faire remarquer, notant qu'apparemment les apprentis étaient plongés dans une conversation quelque peu privée.

Christopher se leva du banc et dit aux deux autres :

- « Si seulement on avait un chef comme Monsieur Potter, cela nous changerait de ne plus être engueulé comme du poisson pourri à tout bout de champ. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu des employés aux vins, il leur a même fait un discours d'encouragement. Vous vous rendez compte ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

- « M'en parle pas, je ne supporte plus le Tyran. C'est ... », s'interrompit brutalement Luna en voyant le dit Chef entrer pour se changer.

Harry, qui l'avait vu entrer, se retourna pour enfiler sa veste et se dépêcha de sortir. Il avait rendez-vous avec Mano, pour aller boire un verre dans un bar branché que son ami voulait lui faire découvrir après le service. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du personnel en saluant tout le monde. En chemin, il repensa à l'ambiance déroutante des cuisines ainsi qu'au chef qui y instaurait un climat de terreur.

_Merde alors, ce gars ne va pas me rendre la vie facile !_

**OooOOOooo**

_**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

**Eh bien mes amours, comme vous avez pu le constater voici la suite de 'Oui, Chef !'. Pour cela vous devez en remercier grandement Shiraz (Fleur d'orient). Cette jeune fille n'a pas seulement comme qualité d'être une revieweuse extrêmement motivante, elle m'a également pondu une bonne partie de ce chapitre, grâce à mes indications, que j'ai ensuite changer à ma sauce. Elle a su suivre ma trame, mon genre et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir aidé à me remettre en selle pour cette fic. Je bloquais incroyablement sur ce malheureux chapitre, qui m'intéressait moins que les autres parce que les choses sympas commencent à venir dès le prochain chap ! **

**Bref, ce chapitre t'est donc entièrement dédié, ma belle. Mille mercis. Et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai posté aussi rapidement que je l'ai pu, afin de ne plus avoir d'excuses quant à la suite. Je suis bien obligée de m'y mettre maintenant ! lol.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les griefs vont commencer sérieusement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Sinon, 'les enfants du destin' est momentanément en stand-bye, je me laisse le temps de finir 'Oui, chef !' et 'La Toile Enchantée' (ma coéc, que j'ai reposté depuis le début sur mon compte et dont la suite arrivera sous peu) avant. Voilà pour les news. J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu, même s'il n'est pas entièrement de moi, car je pense que j'aurai difficilement pu faire mieux moi-même sur ce chapitre là. En tous les cas, faites le moi savoir par une petite review, bises à vous !**

**Votre Cyz', de retour… (qui vient d'ailleurs de finir la lecture de HP7 mes loulous, pour les non-anglophones, je ne vous dis qu'une chose : vous allez vous régaler et en prendre plein les yeux en octobre!!! il est d'enfer! et je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à deviner trois choses du livre!)**

**Place aux RARS anonymes:**

**Clio, Mouli, Blaisou, Malaurie, Manu, RazielTheSoulEater, RayonDeSoleil, Sycca :** merci à vous pour vos reviews d'encouragements qui m'ont beaucoup touchés et aidés à avancer! Je vous embrasse fort espérant que la suite vous aura plu!

**Adenoide :** et oui, fort souvent, en restauration, la formation est rude est pavé d'embuches, et les patrons ou supérieurs en sont souvnet la cause, mais chez certains c'est un mal nécessaire. crois-moi, je suis persuadée que si je n'avais pas eu le crétin qui était sans cesse sur mon dos lors de mon apprentissage, je pense que j'aurai été moins douée et persévérante aujourd'hui... en tous les cas, merci pour ta review, bisou!

**Nakaria :** j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura apporté un peu de 'lumière comme tu l'as dit. Je suis heureuse que mes écrits te plaisent tant. merci bcp pou ta présence récurrente, bises!

**Yepa :** Wouah, quelle review! lo, tout cela! eh bien je suis déjà super ravie que cela te fasse kiffer autant harry, même si Dray est un peu irritant, mais on l'aime cmme celà, hein! je te remercie bcp pour ta review, à bientot, bisou!

**Tinalisa :** et voilà la suite, j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! bises et merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font tjrs plaisir!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre : **__**OUI, CHEF !**_

_**Auteur :**__** Cyzia**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Ces sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont malheureusement la propriété de **__**JKRowling**__**… Bien que le palace le **__**Plaza Athénée**__** existe, tout ce qui s'y passe dans cette fic sort tout droit de mes expériences diverses en restauration ou encore de mon imagination. **_

_**Rating :**__** Il y a fort à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela finisse en 'sucette', alors autant le mettre dès à présent en M…Oh oui, et également : cela finira irrémédiablement en slash (vous commencez à me connaître, je pense), aussi homophobes (et prudes aussi, je n'apprécie que modérément de recevoir des reviews de gens outrés par mes lemons), abstenez vous et passez votre chemin.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Harry fait sa rentrée en tant que maître d'hôtel dans un grand palace parisien où il aura du mal à s'accommoder du nouveau chef de cuisine tyrannique, Draco Malfoy…UA, slash HPDM.**_

_**Je dédicace cette fic à tous mes patrons ou encore supérieurs tyranniques que j'ai pu avoir (et il y en a eu) et je l'accompagne d'un joli doigt d'honneur!**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, ma beta étant indisponible depuis longtemps. J'espère que vous excuserez les quelques maladresses...**_

_**Et je dédie ce chapitre à **__**Shiraz, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel**__**... grâce à qui je n'aurai jamais pu continuer ce chapitre, si elle passe par là qu'elle me renvoie son adresse mail par mp !**_

**

* * *

**

**OUI, CHEF !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ambiance, ambiance...**

* * *

Durant deux jours, l'atmosphère entre Harry et Draco était à couper au couteau, celle-ci ne s'améliorait pas au fil des jours. Loin de là. Même s'ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas se trouver l'un en présence de l'autre, la tension était palpable et étouffante.

Pour Harry, le chef cuisinier n'était qu'un prétentieux stressé qui trouvait toujours le moyen de crier et rabaisser ses subalternes.

Pour Draco, en revanche, le chef de salle n'était qu'un laxiste démagogue, dont le manque d'autorité ne pouvait conduire qu'à la faillite pure et simple de l'établissement. Le blond avait horreur de ce genre de personnes, trop coulantes, qui ne méritaient que le mépris. Alors, plongé dans ses convictions, il redoubla d'ardeur dans les remontrances qu'il assenait à son équipe afin d'atteindre un but de perfection qui redresserait un peu la barre.

Les commis de cuisine rasaient les murs et les serveurs évitaient de se retrouver dans une pièce avec l'un lorsque l'autre y pénétrait. Harry avait entendu parmi ses serveurs des conversations relatant le traitement subi par les membres de l'équipe cuisine. Des apprentis s'effondraient régulièrement en larmes après avoir été houspillés par _La Terreur des fourneaux_.

Mais ce qui troublait le plus le brun, c'est qu'il avait remarqué que les accès de colère du blond s'intensifiaient après son passage dans les cuisines, afin d'assurer la passation des commandes et le timing des services. Il se dit qu'il devait trouver le moyen d'en toucher deux mots en privé avec le chef, afin de calmer la situation et éventuellement améliorer l'ambiance plus que désastreuse parmi ses collègues.

En effet, mardi, une jeune commis s'était brûlée en caramélisant une crème brûlée car ses mains tremblaient trop aux passages qu'effectuait le chef Malfoy derrière elle en l'invectivant sur sa « lenteur de limace ». C'est Harry qui l'avait accompagnée dans le local pharmacie et lui avait dispensé les premiers soins. Il lui avait prêté une épaule compatissante et lorsque la jeune femme réintégra les cuisines, elle fut accueillie par la fureur du chef l'interdisant à l'avenir de quitter son poste pour aller pleurer son « incompétence » auprès de « l'ennemi ».

Mercredi soir après le service, Edgar, le gérant convoqua toute l'équipe afin de leur rappeler la réservation prévue pour le jeudi soir et dont le thème serait axé autour des spécialités cuisinées à base de fleur pour fêter la sortie du dernier parfum d'un firme multinationale.

Après l'exposé, et le détail de la répartition des tâches, pour l'équipe de salle d'un côté, et l'équipe de cuisine de l'autre, le gérant les congédia avant de revoir son chef cuisinier pour finaliser avec lui l'élaboration du menu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry partit faire le tour des salles, afin de vérifier que tout était lavé, rangé, organisé pour l'ouverture le lendemain. Une fois sa ronde accomplie, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de se changer pour rentrer. Les lieux étaient vides et c'est seul qu'il commença à ôter son uniforme.

Il fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il laçait ses converses, par l'iceberg des cuisines, j'ai nommé : Draco Malfoy ès-Glaçon. Harry vit là l'occasion de mettre en application la décision qu'il avait prise la veille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le chef cuisinier qui lui tournait le dos ayant feint de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« - Malfoy, je peux vous dire quelques mots ?

- Chef Malfoy pour vous, mais bon je suis assez pressé en comparaison à d'autres, alors sauf cas d'extrême urgence, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter jusqu'à demain. »

Voyant que le blond ne s'était ni interrompu, ni même retourné pour lui répondre, Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter joyeusement au nez. Mais il fit l'effort de se reprendre,. Après tout, sa démarche avait un but collectif et pouvait améliorer l'entente entre les deux corps de restaurant. Fermant les yeux, il prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement pour s'apaiser. Mais en les ouvrant, il constata que son interlocuteur avait fini de se changer et s'était retourné pour se trouver face à lui. Une lueur d'impatience dans le regard, le chef semblait le dévisager dédaigneusement comme s'il attendait qu'il se pousse de son royal chemin.

Soudain Harry réalisa pourquoi le chef attendait. La porte de sortie se trouvait derrière lui et il en empêchait tout simplement l'accès. Voyant là sa chance de contraindre sa Némésis à la discussion quelques minutes supplémentaires, il saisit l'occasion :

- « Permettez-moi d'insister, mais nous devons parler de certaines choses, qui je pense pourraient améliorer notre travail à nous deux.

- Mon travail se porte très bien et je ne vois pas l'utilité de vos conseils concernant la gestion de ma cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas vous dire comment faire votre boulot, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment bien placé pour le connaître. »

Harry décida de flatter un peu son homologue afin de l'amener à de plus calmes considérations. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à le caresser un peu dans le sens du poil !

- « Je sais que vous sortez d'une prestigieuses école de cuisine et je pense que votre curriculum vitae doit être plus qu'étoffé vu les échos que j'ai eu de vous à mon arrivée.

- En effet, mais pourquoi m'énoncez vous cette évidence ?

- Tout simplement, car je pense que nous pourrions faire une bonne équipe. Entre vos connaissances culinaires et mon expérience en salle, nous pourrions rehausser encore le prestige de cet établissement et je souhaite vraiment travailler main dans la main avec vous dans cette optique. Cependant, notre entente n'est pas des plus cordiale et je pense que c'est un fait que nous pouvons changer. Rassurez-vous, je compte faire des efforts de mon côté.

- Les seuls efforts que je vous demanderais sont de vous arranger pour que vos serveurs respectent le timing mis en place, afin que des plats ne s'attardent pas en cuisine et nous bousculent ainsi dans notre organisation. »

Harry serra les dents en s'enjoignant de se retenir d'orner _délicatement_ de ses mains, le cou de son collègue.

- « Je ferai le nécessaire à cet effet, cependant, je sais que cela ne me concerne pas, mais pouvez vous juste essayer d'être plus tolérant et patient en cuisine, puisque la mauvaise ambiance s'en ressent dans toute l'équipe et même en salle.

- En effet, je pense qu'on peut dire que cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une remarque constructive, et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vise qu'à améliorer notre travail commun.

- J'y penserai mais, là, je dois y aller, car je suis assez pressé, donc on va dire que pour le moment chacun de nous va s'occuper de ses attributions, de son staff et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'interfèrera dans le boulot de l'autre.

- Je pense que c'est un bon début, » dit Harry en tendant la main dans le but de conclure cet accord qui pourrait être qualifié de trêve.

Le blond la serra vivement et Harry, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le chef dans ses retranchements, se décala sur la droite afin de libérer l'accès à la sortie. Malfoy se redressa et en profita pour sortir rapidement en saisissant son sac.

Seul dans le vestiaire, Harry se dit que la première manche venait d'être gagnée, mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il modéra alors son enthousiasme et sortit dehors dans le but de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois rentré, le brun délassa ses chaussures, se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain, plongea sous une douche bien chaude et délassante avant de se sécher et de vêtir un caleçon pour se coucher.

oooOOOooo

Jeudi matin, Harry se leva assez tard, il eut juste le temps de se préparer et d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant de se mettre en route pour le restaurant en roller pour gagner du temps.

Son arrivée fut remarquée par le chef Malfoy qui lui adressa un regard choqué, ainsi qu'un vague commentaire sur l'image non conforme à son poste dans un grand établissement. Harry n'en eut cure et s'avança vers lui, tendant la main, attrapant la sienne pour la serrer en prononçant un tonitruant « Bonjour ».

Son homologue était tiré à quatre épingles, les cheveux peignés consciencieusement vers l'arrière et les chaussures impeccables. C'était certain que lui détonnait avec son jean baggy, sa chemise rouge, dont les manches étaient enroulées, et ses rollers. Néanmoins, malgré le regard noir de son collègue, la bonne humeur d'Harry n'était pas prête de changer. Hier, il avait posé les bases d'une future entente cordiale entre les deux services, du moins le pensait-il...

Après s'être changé dans le vestiaire et avoir fait l'inspection des tenues de son équipe, Harry se tenait prêt à 17h00 pour faire l'inventaire des vins, la vérification du timing entre son équipe et les cuisines en rappelant bien à ses serveurs de respecter la rapidité du travail des cuisiniers en ne s'attardant pas au moment de la récupération des plats divers au niveau du pass.

La décoration du restaurant avait été complétée par des professionnels sur le thème de la firme de parfum. Harry admirait tranquillement les ornements sur les tables, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

« - Oui ?

- Harry, c'est Ivan, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes superviser la remontée des vins, le chef nous demande la confirmation de ceux prévus ce soir depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- En voilà un qui est pressé ! Ok, pas de soucis, je suis là dans une minute.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers les caves. En passant à proximité des cuisines, il entendit le chef hurler quelques réflexions méchantes envers, sans doute, un pauvre commis

_Si c'est pas malheureux, si jeune, et déjà candidat prometteur à l'ulcère..._

Il atteignit rapidement les caves où l'attendaient Ivan et Jules. Il les salua chaleureusement et se mit à la tâche de répertorier les vins prévus au menu de la soirée. Lorsque ceci fut fait, il quitta les lieux avec la liste des vins, le nombre de bouteilles disponibles dans une main et une caisse de vins destinés à la préparation du repas, sous l'autre bras. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'effectuer sa livraison. Il ne voulait surtout pas retarder la préparation des plats et ainsi perturber le travail de son Tyran de collègue.

Ce fut Christopher qui l'accueillit au pass. C'était un jeune apprenti, mignon, mais encore bien jeune. Le commis était quasiment en admiration devant lui, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il acquiesçait à toutes ses paroles, prit la caisse et la liste pour la remettre à son « coincé de chef ». Harry le quitta avec le sourire, le trouvant trop touchant.

Harry continua sa tâche préparatoire au diner de ce soir. Il fit un point avec Mano concernant l'arrivée et la réception des clients, discuta avec Izzy, des confirmations de réservations, dressa les plans de tables en fonction des instructions laissées par la secrétaire de l'établissement de parfum.

Vers 19h00, il passa l'inspection vestimentaire de son équipe, parfaite comme toujours, et prononça son habituel discours de motivation. Il les laissa avec le sourire, et confiants en leurs capacités. Tant mieux, c'est ainsi qu'il les aimait, lorsqu'on le faisait avec cœur et enthousiasme, le travail n'en était que meilleur. Peut-être devrait-il donner des cours à une personne de sa connaissance...

Les clients arrivèrent et la soirée débuta sous les meilleurs hospices. Les convives étaient charmés par l'ambiance, le standing de l'endroit, l'accueil chaleureux, ainsi que les efforts des serveurs se pliant à leurs désirs. Harry supervisait la bonne marche de la soirée, orchestrant les évènements et anticipant les moindres demandes.

À la fin du service des plats, le directeur de la firme de parfum demanda à faire patienter l'arrivée du dessert, un gâteau composé de fleurs utilisées dans l'élaboration de la fragrance nouvellement lancée, afin de faire un discours pour ses partenaires. Harry accepta la requête, et ne pouvant s'absenter sur le moment, demanda à Ronald, l'un des ses serveurs les mieux qualifiés, de transmettre l'information en cuisine.

Il était en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les mots du directeur, lorsque Ronald revint, embarrassé, et glissa quelques mots à son oreille.

« - Harry, il y a un problème. J'ai laissé le mot à Christopher, car le Chef Malfoy ne voulait pas venir me voir, mais lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, il s'en est prit à nous deux, il a déboulé au pass, et m'a passé un savon. Il a pas été tendre et vu son état de fureur, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'acharne trop sur le petit jeune. Tu pourrais pas essayer de faire quelque chose ?

- Ok, j'arrive, si il y a un problème, demande l'aide d'Ivan ou Jules.

- Pas de soucis. »

Harry se dirigea discrètement vers le pass et ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisant pas, il entra en cuisine au moment où Draco allait administrer une gifle magistrale au jeune commis. Il s'interposa et attrapa au vol le bras du blond. Il le bloqua et ses émeraudes bien fichées dans les prunelles du cuisinier, il lui dit :

« -Vous avez perdu la raison, Malfoy ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, il s'agit de ma cuisine, et j'en suis le chef, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, alors je vous demanderais de sortir !

- Mai_s ça me regarde lorsque vous vous en prenez à mon équipe, je vous prierai de modérer vos ardeurs avec mes hommes, Malfoy !_ », rugit Harry.

- « Parlons-en de vos hommes, du moins de cet incapable qui vient troubler une organisation parfaite ! Un plan a été dressé, et vous êtes absolument incapables de le respecter !

- La requête émanait du client lui-même ! Dois-je vous rappeler que le client est roi, et que c'est à nous, vous y compris, de vous plier à ses exigences, même les plus farfelues ! Et qui êtes vous pour vouloir porter la main sur vos subordonnés ? Ils ne sont pas là pour servir d'exutoires à votre stress !

- Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait, ce n'est rien... », plaida Christopher, ne voulant pas attirer de problème au chef de salle.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien.

- D'accord. » Il relâcha le bras, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. « La prochaine fois, évitez de vous en prendre à l'un des mes serveurs, je vous défends de vous lâcher sur eux !

- J'y peux rien si vos hommes sont des incapables doublés de sots et que vous ne savez pas les tenir… Disons que j'ai fait preuve de la discipline dont vous manquez... »

Harry le regarda un instant choqué, puis lui lança un regard noir d'avertissement qui fit frissonner le blond. Il sortit de la cuisine, replaça un sourire engageant sur son visage, afin de ne pas inquiéter son équipe, et vint rejoindre Ronald pour le relever.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à essayer de se calmer après cette soirée où Malfoy l'avait poussé aux limites de la patience. Il espérait avoir réussi à faire comprendre au Tyran qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'une erreur de plus de sa part lui attirerait de gros problèmes. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très patient, mais, là, il était tout prêt d'exploser.

Quand il rentra chez lui, pour ne pas tout jeter dans tous les sens, il se versa un double scotch et se calma avec l'aide d'une bonne série qu'il avait pris soin d'enregistrer quelques jours plus tôt. Rire lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup ri les derniers jours.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son retour au Plaza se passerait de la sorte. A y réfléchir, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas repartir... Mais non, laisser ses amis et collègues dans cette panade avec ce cinglé des fourneaux, ce n'était pas son genre.

Il finit par s'endormir devant la télévision toujours en marche, exténué par les évènements.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était promis de ne pas croiser le chemin de Malfoy afin d'éviter un surcroit de stress non négligeable. C'était peut-être un peu lâche, mais il avait eu son lot de prises de tête pour la semaine.

oooOOOooo

Malheureusement, ce fut sans compter sur son homologue qui, dès son arrivée dans les vestiaires, lui lança un regard des plus polaires.

Draco avait lui aussi passé une nuit plutôt désagréable. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Lever la main sur un de ses subordonnés, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et surtout : c'était inadmissible.

Il se savait rude par moment, difficile, exigeant, mais cela était toujours dans l'optique de tirer le meilleur de chacun. Lui-même avait été à l'école de la rudesse et il s'en était bien tiré. Les professionnels, chez qui il avait appris le métier, avaient tous eu la même exigence du travail bien fait, c'était comme cela qu'on apprenait, et pas en cajolant les apprentis comme l'autre écervelé le faisait.

Draco savait que les meilleurs dans le métier était passé par là. Cette voie était pour les passionnés. Il fallait la vivre à fond ou pas du tout. Et c'est avec cette vision des choses qu'il avait toujours formé ses collaborateurs. Au début c'était toujours délicat, voire pénible pour certains. Mais les meilleurs ressortaient ainsi du lot et les moins bons abandonnaient, c'était un service qu'il leur rendait au final, si on y réfléchissait bien, se disait-il...

Il avait haï également ses formateurs au début, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient si durs. Mais le temps passant, ses compétences, à force de répétition des tâches jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement exécutées, s'étaient bien améliorées et il avait fini par se surpasser. Aussi, c'était plus aisé pour lui de reproduire le même schéma. Il en connaissait les bénéfices à long terme, et, en fait, il ne savait pas faire autrement...

Mais là...

_Là, j'ai dépassé les bornes... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Frapper qui que ce soit ne m'était jamais passé par l'esprit. Je... Je crois que j'ai pété un câble à cause de l'autre folle là. Il me rend marteau à se mêler de mes affaires. Et quand son larbin est venu dire à Christopher qu'il fallait attendre pour envoyer le dessert, alors que tout était prêt et qu'on attendait plus que ça pour commencer à nettoyer la cuisine et partir, j'ai vu rouge. Il ne pouvait même pas venir me le dire lui-même, lui qui se sent bien supérieur à tout le monde. Monsieur-je-péte-plus-haut-que-mon-cul n'a pas le temps de daigner se déplacer jusqu'à nous. _

Draco expira à fond et essaya de se calmer et de cacher le trouble qui le tourmentait. Vraiment, cette semaine était loin d'être la plus facile qu'il ait fait au Plaza. A vrai dire, c'était même la pire de tout son séjour à Paris. Il lui sembla tout à coup que ça s'était envenimé depuis l'apparition de Potter dans les locaux. Ce mec faisait ressortir en lui ce qu'il y avait de plus noir, il le mettait à fleur de peau et Draco ne savait pas réagir autrement qu'avec passion dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il adorait le détester.

Il avait passé un moment bien trop long, les yeux dans le vague, faisant face à son casier, et se dépêcha pour rejoindre les cuisines où il fit le tour de ses collaborateurs afin de les saluer en leur serrant la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva cependant dans le coin réservé aux pré-entrées où Pierre et Christopher étaient déjà à l'œuvre, le jeune apprenti mit à nouveau ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Le grand brun dégingandé chantait à tue-tête une chanson à la mode en ce moment. Draco ne mit pas deux secondes à réagir et l'apostropha :

- « Tu te crois où là, Christopher ? A l'école de fans ? »

L'apprenti n'eut même pas le temps de se fondre en excuses que Potter, qui passait par là pour récupérer les corbeilles de pain, s'arrêta net fixant Draco.

- « Tiens, v'là l'autre folle... », marmonna-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Le chef de salle eut un sursaut de recul.

- « Pardon ? », s'exclama Potter, stupéfait.

Draco l'ignora superbement et s'adressa à son subordonné.

- « Retourne au travail et arrête de t'extasier sur Potter, il est bien trop vieux pour toi... »

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Christopher, rouge de honte, prit ses jambes à son cou et claqua la porte en direction des vestiaires.

Potter, ivre de rage envers le chef de cuisine, le poussa d'un coup sec et lui lança avant de prendre la suite de l'apprenti :

- « Vous êtes vraiment trop con, Malfoy... »

oooOOOooo

Harry était à deux doigts de craquer et d'en coller une à ce rustre, mais il se fit violence et courut après le jeune apprenti qui s'était réfugié dans les vestiaires.

Il l'y trouva tapant des poings dans le mur et des larmes de rage maculant ses joues.

- « Christopher,... »

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on le suivrait et encore moins le si gentil chef de salle.

- « Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, … j'ai jamais voulu vous mettre dans l'embarras, mais le chef... », il fit une pause, s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait Harry pour se moucher et retrouver un semblant de contenance. « Le chef m'a entendu dire l'autre jour à Luna que je vous trouvais mignon, gentil et que c'est un garçon dans votre genre qui me plairait, et depuis il me toise et se moque de moi continuellement.

- Christopher », Harry réfléchit un instant, ne voulant pas blesser davantage le jeune homme, « Autant je ne suis pas d'accord avec Monsieur Malfoy sur beaucoup de choses, autant je ne peux lui donner entièrement tort à ce propos. Ce que tu ressens n'est qu'un petit béguin, mais au travail il n'a pas sa place. En te confiant à Luna, tu pensais sans doute te confier à une amie, mais le faisant au travail, tu t'es mis dans une position délicate. N'importe qui pouvait t'entendre et c'est bien entendu le pire scénario qui est arrivé. »

Harry lui sourit, ce qui permet à Christopher de se reprendre un peu.

- « Monsieur Potter, je sais bien que rien n'arrivera, vous êtes le chef de salle, vous avez presque dix ans de plus que moi, je n'espérais rien de tel, c'est simplement que vous êtes si gentil avec nous. J'espérais, je crois, trouver quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, mais qui soit plus proche de mon âge. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, je n'ai plus le temps de voir grand monde ailleurs et à force on ne voit plus que les gens qui sont au travail avec nous.

- Je ne peux que te comprendre à ce niveau là. Mais les histoires de cœur au travail font rarement bon ménage, crois moi sur parole. Tu es un jeune homme doué, tu feras encore des erreurs, tu verras, mais petit à petit la qualité de ton travail s'améliorera et à un moment, quand tu n'auras plus besoin de venir plus tôt pour t'entraîner, tu auras de nouveau bien plus de temps à consacrer à tes proches, tu verras. Et tu es encore si jeune, tu as le temps devant toi pour trouver la personne qui est faite pour toi, amuse-toi en attendant.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter. Je pense avoir compris que le Chef était aussi dur avec moi pour me forcer à me surpasser, mais c'est rude malgré tout. J'essaierai de suivre vos conseils et tiendrait ma langue au travail. » Christopher sourit à nouveau et cela rassura Harry.

- « Bien, maintenant, tu vas respirer un bon coup et retourner travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si le Chef se permettait de te reprendre à nouveau à ce sujet, je m'en occuperais. »

Harry retourna en salle et récupéra le chariot près de la cuisine sur lequel il avait laissé les corbeilles de pain. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir à travers le pass Christopher faire son retour dans le laboratoire. Malfoy leva à peine la tête de sa tâche et s'adressa à lui, cette fois de manière beaucoup plus sociable :

- « Remets toi au travail, Christopher, on a du boulot sur la planche ».

Le jeune chef se remit à montrer à Luna comment désarêter un poisson. Il dut sentir sur lui l'attention qu'Harry lui portait, il hésita un instant, leva les yeux dans sa direction, rougit brusquement et se tourna immédiatement vers son apprentie, qui attendait la suite des explications pour continuer à vider le poisson.

Harry s'étonna de la soudaine attitude différente du Chef, prit son chariot et retourna en salle, l'esprit bien occupé.

La soirée se finit sans d'autres heurts, à la grande surprise d'Harry, qui gardait un œil vigilant et constant au pass. Il put rentrer chez lui l'esprit plus serein pour un week-end bien mérité. Mano, qui finissait lui aussi son service, l'accompagna sur une partie du trajet.

- « Tu fais quoi demain ? », s'enquit Harry.

- « Rien de particulier, j'avais prévu de passé chez toi peut-être si c'était ok pour toi...

- En fait, je comptais refaire un peu la déco de ma chambre, repeindre les murs, changer des meubles, ça te dit de me donner un coup de main ?

- Bien sûr, Ash, pas de problème... Tu as déjà des idées ?

- Pas plus que de simples ébauches, et toi ?

- Hummm, n'ayant jamais vu ta chambre, ça me serait difficile... », plaisanta Mano.

Harry lui sourit aussi. Ils marchaient bras dessus-bras dessous sautillant en croisant des obstacles jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent : Harry était quasiment arrivé devant chez lui, alors que Manoël en avait encore pour dix minutes de plus, habitant quelques rues plus loin.

Arrivé chez lui, Harry prit une douche avant de se diriger dans sa chambre où il se décida à dormir enfin pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il s'assit sur le lit, rassembla les photos de Thibault et lui trônant sur sa table de chevet et alla les enfermer dans son coffre. Il avait assez d'ennuis avec Malfoy, expliquer à Mano qu'il avait été en couple secrètement avec le barman pendant six mois n'était pas dans ses projets du week-end.

Le week-end passa vite, Jules et Izzi s'étaient joints à eux et avaient donné un coup de main bien utile à Ash et Manoël qui n'étaient pas des pros du bricolage...

Débarrasser la chambre de ce qui était inutile fut fait rapidement. Samedi après-midi, ils allèrent acheter quelques nouveaux meubles, des bâches, pinceaux, rouleaux et pots de peintures. Dimanche, ils se mirent à la tâche et grâce à Jules qui avait vraiment la fibre pour la déco, ils donnèrent un bon coup de neuf dans la chambre d'Harry, qui était désormais très sexy à ses yeux.

- « Mais c'est un vrai piège à mecs que Jules t'a fait là... Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de conquêtes que tu vas ramener ici... »

Tous plaisantèrent à ce sujet un long moment avant qu'Harry ne leur propose de leur mijoter un petit plat pour les remercier. La soirée fut longue et arrosée, les uns et les autres rentrant chez eux en taxi à une heure avancée.

oooOOOooo

_**Je n'ose même plus me montrer sur le site de peur de recevoir des cageots de tomates en pleine poire pour ma si longue absence... Trois ans... Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, mais c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! Surtout quand on achète une maison, qu'on y fait des travaux, qu'on a un boulot prenant, qu'on fait un bébé,... bref, la Vie qui souvent met en parenthèses les petits plaisirs que sont l'écriture et la lecture de fics... Ce ne sont pas des excuses, mais j'étais débordée et l'envie d'écriture était surtout moins forte. **_

_**Nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas cessé de me reviewer souvent et cela me faisait incroyablement plaisir ! Cela m'a beaucoup encouragé et j'espère que ce chap vous a satisfait, il était long à pondre et à accoucher... Je vais essayer de m'y remettre plus régulièrement. La seule promesse que je puisse tenir est qu'effectivement je compte finir mes fics, même si cela prendra du temps, c'est certain. A bientôt, j'espère. Plus que trois chapitres et cette fic sera close...**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

_**

* * *

Les RAR aux anonymes :**_

_Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas enclenché le fait de pouvoir avoir des mp (et comme à présent les RAR sont toujours des mp, je n'ai pas pu répondre à certains, presque une dizaine de personnes... j'en suis navrée ! regardez svp si c'est le cas pour vous (si vous n'avez pas eu de rar de ma part)  
_

_ hatsumimi :__Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer, la suite t'a-t-elle plu ?  
_

_Stellar des Children : oh comme vous me manquez les filles ! Etes vous encore là ? Ecrivez vous encore, parce que je n'ai pas eu d'alerts de posts de votre part depuis un bail aussi, j'espère que je vous recroiserai encore, FF perdrait deux auteures de talent si non... Pour répondre à ta question, et non il n'y a pas de couple Draco-Thibault... Niark niark... Ta review m'a rempli de plaisir, vraiment ! bisous !_

_Tom : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes Mano, quelqu'un m'a dit le détester... j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Tinalisa : heureuse de voir que l'ambiance des cuisines te plait, c'est bien souvent comme cela que ça se passe ! merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Kris des Children : en fait aucune de vous n'a logué pour me reviewé aussi j'espère que vous verrez mon post malgré tout ! Vous êtes vraiment une paire de petites perverses ! (je sais que tu me remercieras du compliment ! ;-) ) et non on ne se pelotte pas au milieu des casseroles, on fait ça plutôt à la cave ou dans les locaux de stocks de matière première hihi, gros kisou, merci d'être toujours là !_

_rosenoire47 : merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que mes persos te plaisent, j'espère que ça continueras à être le cas !_

_marion : j'espère pouvoir te faire plaisir et poster pour les autres fics rapidement également... merci pour ta review ;-)_

_Kitanna : comme tu vois je n'abandonne pas, j'ai promis de finir mes fics, même si moi et mes lecteurs avons pris quelques années entre temps... merci de me suivre et pour ta review, kisu_

_verite : merci pour ta review pleine d'imagination, elle m'a fait rire ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Ma 'Fleur d'orient' préférée : Tu me remercies moi, alors que sans toi je n'aurai pas pu pondre ces deux derniers chapitres ? tu as fait un job génial et m'a vraiment remis un pied à l'étrier ! merci à toi mille fois ! mais c'est vrai qu'avec le temps écrire un Drarry est peu fou, surtout pour moi avec la vie que je mène, débordée et tout... ce qui est surtout fou c'est arriver à les finir après, commencer à écrire est facile, c'est les finir le plus dur ! et comme je ne suis pas fan des OS, j'aime bien faire durer... j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, mail moi ton adresse dans un mp, stp, mille baisers de ta Cyz' rien qu'à toi ! ;-)_


End file.
